


Sanctuary | A Savior Story

by CipherKat



Series: Sanctuary TWD Fanfic [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Before Battle, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Drama, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Love, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherKat/pseuds/CipherKat
Summary: Allie is a Savior, one of few woman that are one. Negan likes her dead eye skills, Simon has claimed her as his own and Dwight sees her as a sister. Being brought into the Saviors pregnant, life has never been the same. As the conflict grows worse between the four survivor groups, so does the ties within their walls. Loyalties are tested as life at the Sanctuary starts to crumble





	1. Life As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever TWD fanfiction. It originally is from my Wattpad so I figured I'd bring it here too for you guys. As you guys will tell, I do a similar thing to what I did on my Gravity Falls fic of inputting my OC into existing parts. So if something sounds familiar, it most likely is. Anyways, this fic is really liked according to my Wattpad peeps so I hope you guys can experience it the same way. And this one is already completed so will post it very quickly probably. Enjoy! :)

“Allie?” Three distinct knocked were heard on the door leading to an empty hallway outside. Allie groaned under her warm sheets, her brown eyes looking tiredly towards the metal door. Three knocks again but this time, they were more heavy and urgent. “Allie Bird, Allie Bird – let me in.”

“Fuck me.” Allie grumbled, rolling herself out of bed. She answered the door, her hair standing on end and her face a mess. “Morning N.”

“ _Oh_ look at you, sleeping beauty.” Her fearless leader stood before her. Lucille was pony riding his shoulders like usual. “Come down and hang out. We have _lots_ to talk about.” Negan smiled.

Half the Saviors, who have known him, consider it to be his death smile. The wider it was, the less he liked you. Just a simple smile told you were fine while a wide one said you were screwed. Who knew a simple action could make people on edge. Allie’s eyes always went to Lucille. God how many things did she bulge to death?

“Ok. I’ll be down in a bit.” Allie replied simply. Negan gave thumbs up before strolling away, happily whistling. His whistle would forever haunt the long hallway.

Allie sighed before closing the door behind her. She would glance down into the crib beside the door. A baby girl cooed to herself, rolling around on the pad. “And good morning to you, sweetie.” Allie cradled her in her arms, humming a sweet tune.

“Your uncle Negan is a pain in the ass alarm clock, don’t you think?” She said softly to the baby in her arms who just smiled. “Surprised he didn’t take you with him but god forbid he is holding Lucille too.”

She made her way over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of formula. “Let’s warm your breakfast up, shall we?” Allie slid the bouncy baby into her chair before popping the bottle in the microwave. Only took a two minute timer before it was just warm enough. “Here you go, sweetie. You enjoy that, ok?” She gave a wet kiss on her round head.

Once the baby was done, she would put her back down for a power nap. Allie finally could get herself ready. She usually didn’t worry about her hair much; it was the apocalypse after all. She usually let it hang loose while at the Sanctuary, grabbing her tie on her wrist when she was put on a mission. After pulling her combat boots on and snapping her gun holsters on, she carried the baby out.

The hallway was quiet now. There wasn’t a single peep coming from anyone’s room. This is what she enjoyed about them all having their own rooms. It was privacy but not too far from the others in case of an emergency. Dwight and Gavin had the rooms opposite of them; both have been particularly quiet at this time. “They are probably downstairs already.” She told herself.

She glanced at the stairs up before heading down. Negan’s room was up there. She couldn’t hear anything really from up there either so she just went down. The main room was downstairs where the iron and the market were located. The silence suddenly became chatter as she glanced down at the crowd below her.

Hundreds of her fellow Saviors were down there, crowded around the little “shops” and the breakfast trays. They’d bring out a massive tray of freshly made scramble eggs upon the hungry people with another of bacon and sausage crumbles. Negan had always put the food they got from The Kingdom and Hilltop to good use. “Remember, don’t hog the food! Everyone gets some!” One of the Saviors would yell out to the horde.

Allie was thankful that her breakfast came from Negan’s stash. The man weirdly enjoyed to cook, mainly spaghetti which actually was never bad for what they had limited to them. Some mornings, he’d make eggs and sausage, other days he’d pull out the old frying pan and make some pancakes. Today he was making pancakes when she entered the room. Most eyes went to her when she entered as Dwight offered a seat beside him.

“Sit down girl. I’m making pancakes.” Negan chimed, glancing over to her.

She gave a smile before taking the seat beside Dwight who looked rather shook. “You’ll have to tell me what happened.” Allie whispered to him.

“You got it. Later though.”

“Where’s Simon at?” She asked.

“At Hilltop.” Negan’s daunting voice sliced through the air like a knife. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. Or at least – he should be.”

“Can I hold her, Allie?” Regina asked from across the way.

“Of course.” She handed the baby over gently, hoping not to stir her awake. “She’s a little sleepy today. Just a warning.”

Regina smirked. “At least one of us sleeps.”

“I’d love to be able to sleep all day like Annalise.” Dwight commented, sending a warm smile towards the baby.

“Sure all of us in this room would agree to that.” Allie glanced up to Negan who was just plating their pancakes.

“And we got pancakes!” Negan grinned. “Eat up. We’ve got shit to do.”

-

Simon came back a little later that morning, his expression emotionless like usual. He went over to Negan’s post on the stairs to inform him of the happenings. Allie had offered to take a spot in the crow’s nest today while Regina babysat Annalise. She didn’t mind being in the nest, it let her see what was going on and feel like she had some freedom. Negan knew far too well that Allie was his dead eye shot so she was perfect for the position. She was one of a very few other Saviors that were allowed to holster dual pistols and it weirdly felt empowering.

She would glance through her scope ever so often at Simon and Negan talking among each other. Simon was the reason she was here and Negan was the reason she was still alive. About a month before she had Annalise, Negan had raided their camp. At the time, he wasn’t much of a threat or had a massive following. It wasn’t until they joined him that others started to follow.

Over time, it became a whole group of gun wielding scavengers that took what they wanted. But Negan saw it as more of a business opportunity, a trading opportunity of others to get protection in exchange for goods. We have the numbers, they have the goods is pretty much the Savior’s motto. Even though Allie herself didn’t like how it turned out, something keeps telling her not to ditch it all. But at this point in time, they only stayed for Annalise’s safety.

Annalise is Simon’s. He knew it and she knew it for times like these make a person do things. But Allie never regretted doing it. Simon was actually nicer to her than anyone else in their original camp. He still makes sure to keep an eye on her and to keep her protected at all costs. If that meant overthrowing Negan, he’d do it.

Allie would admit his short fuse is a problem sometimes. He’s gotten a good yelling from Negan a few times for stepping out of line but he somehow doesn’t regret it. Although Negan knows too well, he can’t lose his second-in-command. Sometimes it makes you imagine it though. What it would be like if Negan wasn’t in control or if her, Simon, Dwight, Regina and Gavin all just left him. He would crack knowing he was alone in it all.

“You alright?” A voice broke her from her thought. She would look over to find Dwight next to her, his scarred face staring back at her.

“Yeah just thinking.”

He would lean himself over the railing. “Not a bad place to do that.”

“At least you’re more understanding than mister big shot down there. Sometimes you have to take some thinking time.” Allie gestured to Negan and Simon down below.

Dwight nodded. “I agree with you there. But I also don’t blame you for sticking around either.”

“I’m still surprised Eugene hasn’t broken under the pressure yet.” Allie commented.

“Yeah that dude – he’s just a scared child.”

“We’re all scared, Dwight. Even if we don’t show it. He defiantly is more obviously scared.” Allie watched as Simon starting to help unpack the van.

“Guess your right about that. I know I get scared sometimes.” Dwight agreed.

“And you should be. Mean, worlds gone to shit, nobody cares and well –were stuck with each other now.”

“Just a matter of us working together.” Dwight and Allie shared a look. “And I actually don’t mind being stuck with you, Allie. You’re probably the only one we can all really talk to.”

“Thanks, D. I appreciate that.” Allie caught glimpse of a slight smile from him.

They stood there upon the rail for a bit longer before Dwight departed to go do something. Allie retreated back to her post, the long matte of the sniper laid gently against the concrete wall. She’d take a deep breath in to ease herself. There was always something to see through the scope of a gun nowadays. Being a dead one or a person, it was a tool everyone was forced to use.

Back before this started, there was always protests of guns and people opposing them. But most states didn’t make a decision on whether or not people could carry them. Once the dead starting walking though, every soul had to learn to trust them as now it was a norm of sort. Didn’t matter where you were or who you were with, everybody carried a weapon being a katana, pistol or hell a machine gun. The world had changed and probably for the worse.

Allie always worried about how Annelise would react to their world, reacts to how the people were and how dangerous they can be. Not many can be trusted now. Why they all decided to band together in their own groups. Most would stay with the same group for years. Allie wouldn’t be surprised if Negan wanted them to stick around, as long as he allowed.

She is thankful for the man but also concerned. There are days he seems to be off and more worried about Rick’s group or what the others are plotting behind closed doors. The day they came back from Alexandria, he announced to them all that it was time for war. Slick deal work that never worked – shocking. Allie knew it was just a matter time before the groups were at each other’s throats.

Now here they are, holding guns at point blank. Talk about a beautiful world they live in.


	2. Possibilities

“Move your asses faster. We got to reset the guard posts today.” Simon barked at the others taking the new stash of guns into the outpost. Negan allowed Allie to go with him today, offering to keep tabs on Annalise while they were away.

Negan has started to get a bit fearful of leaving the Sanctuary now. Not many blamed him, for he pretty much has become the most wanted man in the state. When he did leave, he’d make sure to take a selected group with him. For the most part, Simon and Dwight were put elsewhere, unless he was to venture off into hot enemy territory. Allie had never really gone on one of their bigger conquests.

But she was there the day Negan introduced himself to Rick’s group. The sound of Abraham and Glenn’s crushing skulls will forever be in her memories along with Rick’s high pitched mercy cry. She had herself surrounded by some of the others, Simon a few feet in front of her. Negan had told her to come along for the sake of her Savior name. Pretty much a call out to see what a real Savior must do if forced out of line. That’s the day she saw Negan’s true colors and it was as red as the fresh meat upon Lucille.

That is always the first thing she sees when she meets Negan’s gaze. It is a haunting image of displaced discipline. No wonder some of his people are more scared of him than he is of them. But now that she has been around them long enough, it wouldn’t be an easy goodbye. Negan’s wives look up to her for womanly advice, Regina feels she isn’t the only woman in the close knit circle Negan made, Simon and Dwight would put their selves on the line for her. It was like a weird deranged family you love to death.

She stood by the van, watching the men take an ammo crate or two in with them. It wasn’t too bad weather wise for the sun was shining through thin clouds. Simon stood beside her, his eyes traveling over to her ever so often. He always stood with his head held high and his muscular arms upon his hips. A dominate position how Allie saw it.

She always could tell how a person was by how they stood. It was general body language. While Negan and Simon stood high and proud, Dwight and Eugene were relaxed and paranoid. She had known Simon for years now though and he defiantly talks differently than he walks. He’s also not a complete dick to her like the rest of the bodies he comes by.

“Can I help?” Allie said suddenly, Simon lifting a brow.

“Have at it. You know I won’t stop ya.” He observed while she went over and struggled to lift the crate off the frame. He sighed before moving over to her and picking it up with ease.

“I had it.” Allie said frustrated.

“I don’t think you did sweet. This here is thirty pounds of ammo, you can’t lift that.” He turned on his heels, handing it over to one of the men behind them. His attention went back to her annoyed expression. “I understand you want to be useful but I can’t have you breaking your back out.”

Allie let out a sigh, uncrossing her arms. “I guess you’re right.”

“Atta girl.” Simon smiled, leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek.

She smirked a little before it faded. “Hey no onlookers. Get those crates in there. The storm is brewing.” Simon barked as the men got back to shuffling the boxes away.

“What were you and Negan talking about earlier?” Allie would ask while on their way back.

Simon’s knuckles went white on the steering wheel once he glanced over at the brunette in the passenger seat. “Nothing of your concern.”

“You use to tell me everything. Was it about us? Me?”

“God no, Allie. Negan knows we are together and in the same bed. You and I _are_ a privilege, those were his words.” His nostrils flared. “He adores you and Annalise. He’d kick me or D out before you.”

“Is he threatening to kick you out?”

Simon shook his head. “Not that I know. Even though we seem to be in each other’s fucken throat.”

Allie’s gaze was set dead on him, his eyes traveling elsewhere. “You can’t keep pushing that shit down like that. You have ideas that N doesn’t like – so what? Getting killed is more of our problem now than to argue about crap that may or may not work.”

“Then the discussion ends there.” Simon replied simply. Allie turned her eyes out the window. She felt Simon’s gaze burn into her until it melted away. This was starting to be a thing between them now, arguing when they didn’t mean to. Allie knew Simon inside and out, she could tell he was losing his grasp on reality.

Simon is a problem. He feels he needs to step up his game and make the war calls. But Negan is having none of it, gesturing toward less trust and more rage. He’s seeing it too, seeing what Simon really thinks of him. But yet, neither wouldn’t dare lay such doubt on her nor Annalise. Allie was more of a blockade to them both, always stepping in between them.

There was an awkward silence between them before Simon reluctantly broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”


	3. On The Edge

Back at Sanctuary, Negan was waiting for their return. His face was stone cold when they pulled into the empty parking lot. “Well shit.” Simon whispered between his teeth.

Allie had seen that expression before and it usually meant nothing good. Either he was pissed off at someone or something happened. The man was cheerful and literally handing out pancakes this morning, what had changed? Once they were parked, they shared a glance to each other before proceeding to jump out. Allie recognized Lucille by his leg, a blood pool forming underneath.

“What the fuck happened?” Simon asked instantly.

“Dead. A whole shit ton of them.” Negan replied harshly. He took the back of one of his hands, smudging the blood splatter across his face before shaking it violently.

“Got an idea of who corralled them in here?” Simon was doing his dominate stance again.

“Who do you think, Simon?” Negan growled.

“We didn’t know N. You could have sent us a distress call on the radio. You know Simon always has his.” Allie tried to speak as calmly as she could. Negan’s expression however didn’t change.

“Not like this brute would have been of any help.” Negan spat.

“Whoa what did you just say to me?” Simon took a heavy step forward, nearly pushing Allie down.

Allie quickly put herself in between them. “You two got to calm the fuck down! We don’t have time for a fist fight in the middle of the night!” She had herself wedged into Simon’s chest while planting a hand out to Negan.

“Not like he’ll listen anyways!”

“That is bullshit and you know it!”

“Simon hasn’t done anything like that yet. Would you two stop?!” Allie slammed on Simon’s boot; a wail came from him a second later.

“Fuck Allie.” He growled, leaning over to massage his sore foot.

“Negan please – just listen please.” Their leader had a solid scowl when she met him eye to eye.

“You going to defend him I’m sure. Go on, say it.” Negan’s hazel eyes were nailed to her like a board, making it a bit uneasy in the air than it already was.

“Did you two forget we are out in the open right now? You’re going to attract stragglers with your useless fucken arguing.” Negan’s expression eased a little. “I don’t care how many times I have to step in between you two but this has got to stop. We hear you, N. No more bullshit.”

Negan now held Lucille in his hand, a piece of dead meat sliding off the red soaked end. “There _better_ be.” He shifted on his boots before walking away, flashing a dark gaze.

Allie glanced over to Simon who looked just as hot bothered. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

“You got to control that damn temper of yours.” Allie sneered.

“ _Wow wee_. Don’t have to tell me crap I already know, Allie.” He growled before heading towards the doors. Allie was about to say something before Simon had stopped and pointed. “Yeah yeah, I know. I’ll go crash on D’s couch tonight.”

Allie stood there in the dark for a good few more minutes, unable to make a sentence as Simon disappeared into the building. She was all alone. She glanced out towards the tree line surrounding them as faint groans and moans haunted them. A female one limped aimlessly around one of the trees; it’s glossed over eyes searching for nothing in particular. Those were the things people were meant to use their guns on.

-

Allie was surprised to have awoken to no banging on her door this morning. Negan was probably pissed off after last night. He usually hides away in his room for a few hours before his notorious smile comes around. She did her usual routine, making sure Annalise was fed and content was her main priority. She was glad to have the others around to watch her when she needed some time to herself.

Regina and one of Negan’s wives are usually the first to volunteer. She weirdly brings a smile to the face, even to the darkest hearts which is probably something the group needs. While she was slipping on her boots, the door flew open to reveal the tall stature of Simon. They shared a look before Allie looked back down to her boot laces. She wasn’t going to prevent him from coming in, it was his room first.

Annalise rose in her crib, hopping happily to the sight of her father. He seemed hesitant before picking her up as she cooed a smile. “Don’t think your mom is so happy with me right now.” His rough voice would say to her. Her small hands were all over him before she started tugging on his mustache. He let out a chuckle as he gently set her back down in her crib.

He let out a quiet sigh before heading to the bathroom door. Allie remained seated on the edge of the bed, catching an apology eye from him. He turned to lean on the doorframe, grinding his jaw a bit. “Can’t stay mad all the time.”

Allie looked up at him, his brow was cocked. She shook her head. “No, kind of my fault for putting myself between you two.”

“I’m thankful you did.” Simon replied calmly. “You should know we’ve been getting under each other’s skin for awhile now. Well since Gregory.” He tapped his fist on the frame.

“I’ve noticed.” Allie said quietly.

Simon frowned. “Ok. I don’t want you to think though this is about you.”

Allie rose, giving a quick check on Annalise who was now fast asleep. She smiled towards her before hearing the toilet flush behind her. Simon walked out, strapping his first belt on. She glanced over to the chair beside the bed, finding his gun belt dangling off the cushion. She picked it up and offered it to him who gave a grateful nod.

“Thanks.” He strapped it on, grazing his gun and bowie knife with his fingers. “You’ve seen my walkie anywhere by chance?”

“Thought you had it.” Allie replied, starting to search around.

“Screw it. I’ll find it later.” He said going to the door now. Allie joined him at the door, his hand growing sweaty on the knob. “Ladies first.” He gestured to the now open door.

“Someone wants to be a _gentleman_ today.” Allie teased, exiting out into the hallway. She took the do not disturb from the back of the door and slid it onto the outside knob. “Let Annalise sleep in today. I’ll check up on her in a few hours.”

Simon lifted a brow. “That works.” He took one last glance over at the sleeping doll before shutting the door gently.

Dwight was hunched over the railing when they approached the main room. His plaid shirt was rippled and torn in a few spots along the seam. He heard Simon’s heavy steps behind him, glancing over to find Allie was with him. He turned away once he met Simon’s gaze that squinted darkly. They didn’t have a great relationship, for it was more like business partners than anything.

Allie leaned over the rail joining him while Simon looked onward to the crowd of Saviors below. A fight was breaking out between two of the guys, probably one of the Jeffery’s and Bob’s they had. Simon would go down in attempt to break it up. When Negan’s lieutenants were around, you obeyed them no matter which one it was. Simon was probably one of the more intimidating ones with his roaring voice and massive stature.

They watched as Simon barked something, throwing his finger around. Allie would glance over to the side, finding their leather jacket boss sliding the glove on his swinging hand. She nudged Dwight who saw the man in his glory, shaking his head at an eye shot. Negan realized they were staring and shared a hard look. He put his hands on the railing as he huffed himself up like the manly man he was.

“Simon!” He yelled out suddenly to the crowd. Each face looked up instantly as the room went suddenly quiet. Simon pushed his way to the front of the crowd, catching Negan’s stern eye. “Let’s talk.”

The rooms’ eyes were on him now as he made his way up to Negan’s nest. He built himself up, taking a strong sniff and adjusting his belts. Once he was beside Negan, he sent a reassuring look to Allie who seemed ready to follow. Negan glanced over to her and Dwight, shaking his head. They walked straight down the hall, Simon followed like a lost puppy as they disappeared. The room remained quiet.


	4. Bruised

Allie returned to their room to check on Annalise who was still sleeping. She carefully lifted her up and cradled her in her arms, pushing herself against the cold brick. There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming up to the door before the knob turned. She waited to see who it was as a purple and blue face looked back at her. Simon let out a groan, his hand trying to hide the damage done.

“What happened?” Allie frowned. Simon had his back turned to her. He went over to rummage through the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

Allie quickly put Annalise back in her crib, instantly going up to Simon. “ _What happened?”_ She repeated.

He was refusing to remove his hand as she had to pry it off. His whole right eye was swollen almost shut, purple filled his socket. “Dear god.” Allie whispered as he pressed the peas into his face.

“I _may_ have broken his nose. Not like it matters now.” Simon replied quietly.

“He didn’t take Lucille to you, I hope.” She wondered.

“If he did, I probably wouldn’t have an eye still.” He tried to make a pun but Allie wasn’t taking it.

“Please have Carson take a look at that. You _may not_ have an eye if it isn’t taken care of properly.” Allie had seen this before, most of the time though, it was someone else. Negan had a nasty way of discipline and them both punching each other is neither good nor bad for the Saviors.

He’d rise up and throw the peas on the table beside him. “Fine.” Allie watched as he walked out into the hallway, using his hand again as a hideaway.

He bumped into Dwight who was coming towards his room at the time. They apologized to each other before moving on. Dwight had recognized his hand covering his eye, suspicion picking at him. He entered his room, throwing down the newspaper he was glancing through and knocked on their room. Allie answered with a warm smile, inviting him inside.

“What happened with Simon?” He asked the moment he walked in.

Allie shrugged slightly. “Not much, why?”

“He was covering his eye.” Dwight pointed out, crossing his arms.

Allie went quiet. Dwight always knew something was up when she did so. “You know you can’t lie to me, Allie.”

She sighed, dropping her head as she took a breath in. Annalise groaned out of sleep, perking her head up. She approached the crib just as Dwight stopped her. “I’ve got her.” He said, gently lifting her up into his arms.

Allie smiled softly as Dwight hushed her. “Negan. That’s what happened.” She replied. “Apparently some shit went down. It got hot and they punched each other.”

“At least a punch won’t leave something forever.” Allie knew he was talking about his scar. “Regret maybe.” He glanced down at Annalise in his arms, her little eyes shut.

“Ever thought about kids? Know mine seems to take a shine to you.”

Allie had always wondered about Dwight’s thinking. He was more genuine than the rest of the Lieutenants, more thoughtful as well. He did have someone here at the Sanctuary. They were important to him and nothing was going to change that. But one day, they managed to slip away from under Negan’s fingers and Dwight had become what he was now. He knew deep down, they’d never come back.

Allie wasn’t really in the picture at that time. The other Lieutenants just thought of her as the woman feeding off Simon’s position. But when Negan saw how should could handle herself with a firearm, it took everyone by surprise that he’d offer her a spot. It wasn’t necessarily the namesake of Lieutenant but more of a bodyguard type position. They were allowed within his circle and allowed out of it. Negan had always told Allie that it was her choice to be next to Simon or not.

“Not really.” Dwight replied. “Mean I like kids, they obviously like me back.”

Allie walked over and rubbed Annalise’s head. “I think you’d be a great father.” Dwight was floored to hear such a thing.

He just rubbed it off and scoffed softly. “Not with this girl. She belongs to Simon.” He turned back to the crib, gently laying her down on her blanket. He gave her a quick message on her forehead before turning toward the hallway.

“Did you need anything?” Allie asked, noticing him heading out.

He glanced back at her, smiling. “Nah. Just wanted to see what was up.”

Allie smirked. “You know where to find us then.”

-

“Fuck.” Negan clenched his teeth with anger filling him to the brim. He stopped to rub the sore, swollen arch of his nose. “Damn Simon. What fuck have I done wrong?”

He sunk into his dark leather loveseat, rubbing his face out of disbelief and frustration. He put his hands together and let his chin rest on it for a second. His eyes would travel over to Lucille propped up against the armrest of the loveseat. “Stop mocking me, baby.” He groaned to the bat.

Negan knew what could happen, but he wasn’t expecting anything like this. He had run this place for almost two years now, most would look up to him and follow his requests. But god, how did it become like this? He used to have children to teach, to nurture them into making something better for them. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers. Not like anyone is listening anymore.

He rose from his seat, angrily knocking over one of his lamps. The Saviors were going to shit and he knew it. They were slowly falling apart, losing more and more everyday. It wasn’t death keeping them apart but it was the limits within them. In a world like this though, how could he blame them? Many will suffer, many will fail at what they tried to create.

Negan let out a frustrated groan while staring down at the shattered pieces of the light bulb. Was there anything he could do to redeem himself? Obviously not to Simon. He knew that man for awhile now, he is strong-willed and thinks on his feet. One of the main reasons he is one of his Lieutenants. He liked how he thought.

But trying to blend with those thoughts have become a hassle. Negan believes in just killing one to prove a point, Simon thinks to just eliminate the problem. Which in some rare cases, would be the best option but never the suggested. Negan feels he has something deeper on his mind. He has to be monitored with whatever he does next, which could be anytime and any day.

He sighed, leaning down to pick up the lamp and placing it back on the table. Glass shards scattered about on the concrete floor. They’d filter light like a colorful ray that cracked around them. Negan admired it for a bit before grabbing a broom from behind his fridge. He liked keeping his area clean, why his red bandana was always neatly tucked away in his jacket.

After sweeping it up and throwing it away, he searched around for a replacement bulb. He found one on the highest part of his cabinet. He screwed it in before flipping the switch to see if it worked. It illuminated the room, creating a warmer atmosphere. He was happy with himself, sinking back into the loveseat.

“I’m sorry Lucille. I should of done better.”


	5. Her Future

Simon came back a good twenty minutes later with an ice pack to his face. “What did he say?” Allie asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

“Bruised pretty good. Nothing of concern though.”

Allie was relieved to hear that as she nodded slightly. She glanced over at the crib, hearing Annalise stir uneasily. She was about to go to here but Simon had stopped her with an outstretched hand. He threw the ice down on the small table and grabbed Annalise, pulling her up and out. Her big brown eyes stared at them bewildered before letting out a happy coo.

“She’s probably hungry.” Allie said, grabbing hold of the fridge handle. She took out a formula bottle, counting the amount that remained. There was only about four left. “We’re running low on formula.”

“Are we?” Simon asked, now seated on the bed with Annalise playing around his boots.

“We got about four. That’s only a day and half worth.” His eyes went down to the little one as she babbled to herself.

“Have to ask Negan if we got anymore.”

Allie approached with the now warm bottle in her hand. She put herself at Annalise’s level, offering it to her. She took it without a doubt while Allie gently pressed it into her mouth. “No, I’ll ask him.” She said, surprising him.

“Allie, just cause we had a disagreement doesn’t mean you-”

“ _I’ll_ talk to him.” Her eyes met his darkly.

Simon sighed. “Alright, have it your way.” He pressed the ice back on his eye, winching a little to the brisk touch.

Allie stayed on the floor, watching her daughter play around with her plastic rings. She sneaked in for a tickle, Annalise’s face lighting up with a happiness. She teased her before going in for the full tickle as she giggled under her excitement. Simon smirked beneath his mustache, thinking about how Annalise will be older. It would turn to a frown, remembering how bad it could get out there. She could be dead in a week if not trained properly.

“Have you thought about when she grows up? What you’ll do?” Simon wondered out loud.

Allie’s smile faded away. She hadn’t really thought about how Annalise would be like older. She has thought where she would be. Maybe it was better for them to not stay? But Negan had a thing for kids, it was one in this whole crappy world they survived in that kept the man at bay. He would never hurt a child, especially one that he’d consider his own.

“Not really. Mean yeah, it might be good for her to get out of this place. But not saying it will happen.” Allie replied, feeling Annalise playing with her fingers.

“Guess its far fetched for now but, I’d rather know where you’d go.” Simon sounded a bit concerned as if his way of saying _let me come with you._

“She’s yours. I’d rather know her father was around. I _want_ you around.” She replied solemnly.

Allie heard him scoff softly. “I’d like that.”

-

The Sanctuary was quiet that night. Beside the chaos that happened beforehand, Simon was undoubtedly thinking of something bigger. Allie could tell with the way he stayed separate from the others, he was quiet for some time. Dwight and Eugene kept staring at the swollen black and blue around his eye while Negan himself didn’t mention it. But he’d rub his sore nose with two fingers, winching each time as if a sign.

He wasn’t as dark in bruises as Simon was. Could tell his nose didn’t take the impact very well however, a gash right across it would bleed ever so often. It also appeared to be slightly cocked to the left. Simon must of hit it from the right then. It was probably one of the most awkward dinners they’ve had in some time, everyone sharing a slight glance every once in awhile.

Allie observed Eugene for a minute. The guy was a bit chubby, long black hair that was sleek with oil. He was still a bit on edge being around them, keeping a tight coil around himself. Dwight, Negan and Simon have all approached him before with a genuine welcome but he still seemed too distant. Negan pretty much did steal him from Rick’s group who he was more comfortable being around. Now he is a room of what the others would call killers.

She’s noticed a quiver in his lip, every time Negan spoke up to him. He was utterly afraid of him. Half the time, he probably wishes he went back with Rick. She has only spoken to him once as it seems she is more approachable than the others. That’s probably what Dwight means about enjoying her company. Mean she really wasn’t like the others, her and Dwight were probably the closest to each other in personality.

Wasn’t long before everyone would clean up and go their own way. Negan however remained in the room, Simon knowing he probably wanted to talk – hopefully. He allowed Allie to stay, making her wonder why. He adjusted his jacket before placing his hands on the table in a mad grasp within each other. They sat there in the quiet for a little while longer.

“We need to discuss something.” Negan broke the ice, his voice brash.

“Spill it.” Simon replied with a squint.

“I feel like we have gotten on the wrong side of the patch recently. So I want to know-” He shared a look with both of them before continuing. “Do I need to release you two of duty?”

Allie and Simon were flabbergasted to hear such a thing. Was Negan offering them an opportunity here? Or was he trying to get rid of them? They shared a look with one another, probably wondering the same thing. It sounded like the sincere way of saying _get out_.

“Oh this is your way of getting rid of me.” Simon sneered. He let out a chuckle out of disbelief.

“Fuck you, Simon. I wasn’t saying it was forever.” Negan looked cross. “I’m offering something I may never give to anyone else cause _I own you_ _all_.”

He was strict with his words, elaborating on the last four. Simon grind this teeth. “What just cause you two had a disagreement, you want to kick us out?”

“Again – didn’t say anything about it being permanent.” Allie had a feeling this would happen. But where the hell would they go? Not like any of the other survival groups would take them in. They knew who they are, why welcome them with open arms? Especially Simon who had a bad reputation with Hilltop.

“What if we say no? What then?” Simon asked with a brow cocked.

“Don’t really have anywhere else to go, don’t ya?” Negan sneered. “Then you’ll obey what I tell you. _Do your damn job_!”

Simon growled to himself before reluctantly agreeing. “Whatever, yeah fine. But only cause the girls are involved.”

Negan sat back, feeling pleased with the results. “Good. Now get out of here.”


	6. Dwight The Mole

Dwight had always believe that there was some good in these people. He knew at one point that Negan was a good guy. Dwight himself had been finding himself stuck in-between the Saviors and their plunders. He never asked to be one of Negan’s henchmen, he was forced into it like the rest of them. Well maybe beside Simon who seems pretty loyal unless it had been recent.

Seeing him with a mark from Negan makes it seem like he is starting to slip from him. He’s starting to think for himself which Dwight has done for a long time. He may act like he is in control of it all, but it scares Negan to find they are all slowly going down the drain. Someday it may happen. It is becoming more and more likely everyday.

The other survival groups are pissed and upset which makes the Saviors as well. It just a long chain of them all rubbing on each other until another dies. This war has been happening since the start, the fire was lit the moment Simon stopped Rick’s group at the roadblock. Then came the deaths and then Rick’s rage. Now Alexandria is in a blaze.

He whittled at a chess piece he had been working on, putting it down on the board. He had nearly a whole set now as he skimmed over his work. He has been making these for awhile now. Kind of a way to ease his boredom when their at home. He has thought about going back to Alexandria, convincing them to let him stay. Course at a cost of being punched or shot by Daryl.

“He should of just kicked us out.” He heard out in the hallway. It sounded like Simon and Allie when he rose and cracked his door.

“I’m sure he’d love to. But we can’t be with Annalise’s life on the line.” The concerned voice of Allie replied.

Did Negan threaten to kick them out? Wasn’t like him to do that, unless Simon has been under his skin just enough. He kind of wish he’d kick him out. But he’s been playing both sides and revealing such will endanger him rather than a gentle push to the curb. He is the sheep wearing wolves clothing.

“Not like he won’t consider it again.” Simon’s voice would say. Sounded like he took a few steps before stopping. “Sure this is half about Gregory. Shouldn’t of passed him up or believed any shit he said.”

Allie let out a sigh before following his path. The door opened next door, only to shut a few seconds later. Dwight had been around long enough to know how they both thought of things differently. But Allie had a point, Annalise is only six months and the dead would be drawn to her squeals and cries. It’d draw in worse things as well.

Simon was a good father. He’d protect them as much as he could. Even if that meant sticking with a dictator of man, so be it. At least Negan _could_ trust him now. His full faith may not be there much anymore but he will try to believe him. Sometimes Dwight wonders if Negan thinks Simon is the “mole” in the group.

But the truth being, it has been him the whole time. He may not be found out immediately but it will be just a matter of time. Someday something will come to light about him, Eugene already threatened to tell due to one stupid paint smug he found. But Negan may not believe him. Here’s to hoping he doesn’t.


	7. Run Gregory, Run

The next morning, Allie awoke to no bangs once again. She was starting to wonder if Negan hated her too now. She wanted to do something a little different this morning. Of course she worried about Annalise before doing such. She wasn’t as hungry this morning surprisingly.

Simon wasn’t around like usual. Most of the others actually weren’t either. With Annalise on her arm, Allie opened to an empty, quiet hallway. Something wasn’t right. She ventured out onto the main area, finding the normal herd among the floor.

There was only one other place the others could be and that was in the meeting room. She followed the hallway down that led toward Negan’s room. Walking past the room, the door was slightly ajar as she took a peek. Gavin’s back was to the door, Dwight and Eugene were sitting next to each other while Regina and Simon were on the opposite side of the table. Negan was heading the table, Lucille laid quietly across it.

“I-I told you guys everything. Damn Rhee girl is ruining my home.” A loud, quaky voice squealed. Gregory was considered a pain to pretty much everyone at this point. Simon had been keeping him in one of the unoccupied rooms for a few weeks now. They had used him as a rouse, saying a fat fib that the Hilltop was with Negan when in reality, he was no longer the head.

He tried to run once, but until he reached his gate did he get the nastiest look from Maggie. She allowed him in for awhile there, until she permanent kicked his ass out. He approached Simon with a request to stay after that which was only under Negan’s permission of course. He was on a thin line it sounded like now. The look on Negan’s face read it all.

“God Gregory, no wonder no one likes you.” Regina said smug.

“Oh shut up, you people can’t do anything to me. Hilltop will hunt you down.” Gregory replied, dusting off his jacket.

They all shared a glance. “Doesn’t seem to me that is entirely true now, Gregory.” Simon replied for them all.

“The Widow is the one we want then.” Negan proposed, his hands together.

“Pfft, put her head on a stick for all I care. I want my home back.” Gregory suggested.

Negan’s face went sour. “Seems like you have lost your usefulness now then, Gregory. Our deal is done for you.” He gestured Simon to take him away with his hand, the others remaining where they were.

Simon grabbed Gregory hard, pulling him up to his feet and yanking him outside the door. He recognized Allie there with Annalise in her arms. “I warned you about eavesdropping.” He sneered, his bruised eye looking better today.

“I know. I was just seeing where you guys were.”

Gregory was eyeing the two girls. “Do I know you two?”

“Hey! I didn’t give you permission to speak to them.” Simon growled, his hand touching his gun.

“You know, you’ve become a douche, Simon.” Gregory spat.

“Don’t make this any harder for yourself. I’ll happily throw you out in the dirt.” Simon threatened. Gregory swallowed hard before going quiet.

“What are you going to do with him?” Allie asked, adjusting Annalise in her arms.

He shrugged. “Not sure yet. May just throw him outside at this point. He isn’t giving us anything we don’t know already.”

“Wha? You wouldn’t do that, Simon. I-I was just kidding around.” Simon narrowed his eyes. “O-ok I’ll shut up.”

“Let’s go. I got to do something with you.” He started pushing Gregory down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Allie turned back towards the meeting room, Negan’s eyes were on her now. “Allie, why don’t you come join us?” He gestured her in, putting his feet up on the table.

“Did you need something?” Allie asked taking Simon’s seat. Annalise stirred in her arms, moaning a little.

A smile filled Negan’s face at the sight of her. “You know, I only allowed you to stay here cause of her. I am not a cruel enough man to allow a pregnant woman to be left out there.”

Allie glanced down at her baby, a slight nod following. “And I am forever thankful for that. I probably would have been swarmed by dead if I gave birth to her out there.”

Simon reentered the room, his eyes instantly going to Allie in his chair. “He’s back in his room – for now. You tell me what you want to be done with him.”

Negan looked up at him with a smirk. “Run Forest, Run.”

-

Simon pulled Gregory outside, painfully by the arm. “I thought I could stay?” Gregory begged.

They went pass the gated dead, their arms flailed and growls echoed in the ears. They walked a good few meters into the woods before Simon threw Gregory down into the muddy undergrowth. Negan, followed by Allie and Dwight came out and joined them. Gregory looked up at Simon pull out his gun. Negan approached Gregory, kneeling down to him with Lucille riding his shoulders.

“Well ain’t this a damn shame, Gregory.” Negan smiled.

‘What are you going to do?” Gregory asked.

His smile faded away. He hit Lucille on the ground, mud splattering upon Gregory’s fearful expression. “Too bad for you, Lucille ain’t hungry today.” That smile appeared again.

Gregory glanced up at Simon then at the others as if a way to beg for mercy. But none of them were having it. This was Negan’s way of doing things. Worst thing you could do is disobey them. The one thing Simon was having issues with.

“You may be a man but man that has majorly screwed himself to hell. Welcome to my world.” Negan hummed before rising. He gave a nod to Simon who put his gun to him instantly. “Run.”

Gregory didn’t hesitate, he struggled getting to his feet but took off just as fast. Simon had himself ready and at the aim as he tracked him through his cross hairs. Gregory just kept going until he was completely out of sight. Negan took a step forward before titling himself towards them. Simon dropped his guard, holstering his gun once again.

“Ain’t that a pretty sight? People fleeing in fear.” Negan took a deep breath in. “Rick should learn how to do such.”

“We tried forcing him already. He abandoned Alexandria but what else can we do?” Dwight’s words were hard to hear for all of them.

“We do better.” Simon added, sending a look to Negan.

“And you purpose to kill them all? Wipe out the competition?” Negan mocked Simon’s very words. “No, we need them.”

“Then what’s our next action plan?” Simon cocked a brow.

“Hilltop. But we need something to add some _spice._ ”


	8. The Captive

“How the hell did we just manage to take this guy?” Dwight eyed the captive sitting in the back of the van. Him and Simon had sneaked their way into The Kingdom, stealing a guy from his bed. Jerry was his name they thought. He was one of the Ezekiel’s bodyguards it seemed.

“Does it matter? We got him. Now we take him back to Negan.” Simon replied. Dwight frowned after looking away. He glanced over to Simon who was stiff in the shoulders, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

“So what is up between you and the big guy?” Dwight asked.

Simon remained quiet, eyes on the road. He sent a sideways glance to his companion before looking away. “None of your business.”

“I overheard you and Allie talking yesterday. He was threatening to kick you guys out.” Dwight said, his eyes melded to the dashboard.

“You been eavesdropping too?” Simon asked while shaking his head. “Great, now it is both of you.”

“I wasn’t going to Simon. Can’t help it if you guys are just outside my door talking. Shit man.” Dwight rubbed his nose.

Simon sighed. “I don’t blame you man, its just-” He adjusted himself in the seat. “Allie thinks this is about Annalise and all it is ever about.”

Dwight’s eyes went back to the empty road. “And she is right to think that. Annalise is still very young. She probably doesn’t even understand what is happening around her.”

“Guess you’ve got a point.” Simon agreed. “Think our guest is doing alright?”

“Would assume so. Still out cold.”

They would pull into the Sanctuary about an hour later. The sun was barely peaking over the trees. Negan and Allie stood outside, waiting for them. “Got ourselves a new guest.” Negan would say to Allie. “Let’s do the most polite thing and greet him.”

Simon and Dwight hopped out, heading towards the back of the van. They unlatched the doors and opened them to reveal the chubby man sitting up against the side. They both climbed in and yanked him out. He must have been heavy if it took two of them to lift him to his feet. “Guys not the most lightweight we’ve had.” Dwight commented, grunting as they dropped him.

Negan pressed Lucille to his neck, lifting his head up. “Doesn’t look awake either.” He removed Lucille, glancing over to Allie. “Allie Bird, mind grabbing something that’ll wake this baboon.”

“Uh sure.” Allie entered the Sanctuary, came back with a bucket of brisk cold water. “Will this do?”

“Sure will.” Negan winked. “Hold my girl.” He twirled Lucille, her handle now extended to her. She nodded, taking hold of the wooden handle. Allie felt wrong holding a weapon that was accounted for many brutal deaths. It should be named Satan. She let it hang by her side, not wanting to look at her.

Negan let out a groan before dumping the bucket’s contents upon the captive’s head. He stirred alive, looking up bewildered at the four of them. “W-what is this?”

“Welcome—what was this fools name?”

“Jerry, I believe.” Simon replied.

“Ah yes, Jerry.” Negan’s smile peaked. “Welcome to The Sanctuary my friend.”

“Negan! You are a dead man.” Jerry huffed, spluttering at them. “Also worst shower ever.”

“Oh ho, this guy is _funny_.” Negan said sarcastically. “I like that.” His smile widened.

“You asshats just took me from my bed? That’s cold man.” Jerry glanced up to the sky, the sun rising now.

Suddenly, Negan slugged him, Allie winching at the sight. He grabbed him by his armor, forcing him to look at him. Blood tinkled down his head now in long streaks. Negan smiled again. “Oh so sorry for that. But we need you to do something for us.”

“You just clocked me. Think I’m gonna help you?” Jerry spat some blood in his face. Negan’s expression suddenly going dark.

Dwight and Simon shook their heads. “Shouldn’t of done that.”

“Jerry, I was being nice to you. Now I can’t be!” Negan sneered, his eyes narrowing. “Allie, Lucille – now.”

Allie winched at the sound of his roaring voice, quickly handing Lucille over. He had a permanent scowl upon his face as he pressed Lucille’s barbed end to his neck. “I will happily make a message of you if you don’t corporate. Place your head to sharp ass stick and plant it outside for your “King” to see.”

Jerry had a fearful look on his face, his eyes wider than softballs. Him and Negan were in a death stare before he nodded. “Yes, ok. I’ll do what you say.” He replied shakily.

The touch of Lucille upon his neck lightened up as Negan took deep breath in through his nose. He cracked his neck before his expression went back to normal. “Now that – is what I like to hear.” He pointed with Lucille, the smile fading in. “Simon, Dwight. Put him in one of our cells. We’ll discuss what happens next.”

Simon gave a nod, going over and picking Jerry up along with Dwight. “Move.” Dwight would say with his gun pushed to his back.

Allie was about to follow them when Negan barricaded her with Lucille. “Allie Bird. I want you to go with Simon tonight.”

“To the deal? Why?” She asked, turning towards him.

“I want you to watch him for me.” Negan replied, caressing Lucille’s bend.

“You think he’s gonna kill them.”

“I _know_ he’s going to kill them. I may not be able to control him as well anymore. But you can.” Negan smirked.

Allie wasn’t sure what to say. All she knew is Negan was trusting her – for once. Which wasn’t common for him. But he sees something in her that she still isn’t sure is. Guess it was time to play along with it.

“Alright. If you say so.” Allie agreed. She was about to walk away before he stopped her again.

“And Allie – remember. Only one.” Negan had one finger up as an indicator.

Allie reluctantly nodded.


	9. A Deals A Deal

Simon and Allie had gone to some empty spot off the road. A couple of other Saviors were told to come with them, help gather the supplies. Allie glanced over at the pine coffin they had brought along. It would fit a human which made her a bit uncomfortable. Jerry was sitting on the ground beside the van’s bumper, his hands tied by a tight sailor’s knot.

Allie went over to him. His eyes went up to her before turning away just as fast. She knew he wasn’t going to trust her. But didn’t hurt to try, right? She glanced back at Simon who had his eye on her but he was more occupied keeping tabs on the men.

“I ain’t out to hurt you, Jerry.” She would say to him softly.

He refused to turn around still. “How can I trust your word? You’re _one_ of them.”

“I may be with the Saviors. But I don’t believe in chaos or making a point for murder.” Allie replied, sitting and crossing her legs beside him. “Hmm might be one of the reasons Negan keeps me around. I’m the good body.”

“Really? You think that?” Jerry’s eyes were on her now.

Allie nodded. “I do.”

“Don’t squishy him all up now.” The rough voice of Simon echoed. He stood in his dominate position once again, his dark shirt looking loose in the dimming sunlight.

“Relax. Was just riling him up.” Allie lied.

Simon lifted a brow towards that answer. “If you say so.”

She sent a quick wink Jerry’s way before returning to her position next to Simon. He’d pull her in close, his muscular arm cradling her. She would welcome it like a fire and smile to herself. Been awhile since he’s gotten fuzzy like this. They hummed to each other before he pushed in for a kiss. Jerry turned away disgusted.

“No one said you needed to watch.” Simon said sarcastically towards Jerry.

“Just ignore him.” Allie suggested as Simon went over to him.

He kneel down at his side, a smirk across his face. “Think it’s time we make this deal happen. Don’t you think?”

Jerry’s face went sour. “Do what you must. The King will come for me.”

“Is that so?” Simon replied as he gestured to two of the men. “Stash him behind the truck. They should be here soon.”

-

Maggie along with Jesus and a few others would pull into the lot. The conversation between them was long but attentive. The look in Maggie’s eyes told it all. She was worried but initially knew what was going to happen. Allie had remained by Jerry and the fellow Savior with a gun to his head.

“How’d you get out?” Maggie’s accent was thick.

“Three guesses.” Simon paused. “Well let’s just say, we figured it out.” He sent a smirk towards her way, she turning away in disgust.

“How’d-” Simon interrupted her by cutting her off.”

“That’s where exactly I was going next. Right now, The Kingdom, is getting its inner’ds splayed out for the world to see. The Saviors will be taking possession of that property starting tonight. Same with Alexandria, as long as they don’t make it complicated.” Simon scoffed, Maggie growing hate in her eyes. That’s the first time Allie heard what really was happening around her.

“It’s your lucky day. You’ve been chosen to keep producing.” He was talking about Hilltop now, where Maggie had taken leadership of. He then went off saying how much of an asshole Gregory made him look in front of Negan. But really, who’d trust the man at this point? He’s done more shit and gotten himself so deep in the hole. He can’t get out himself now.

A distant sound of music was heard in the distance as Simon told the group that it was leading the herd away. That was the herd that attacked the Sanctuary when they weren’t home. Simon’s guys were assigned to lead it away after they came back. Then came the actual deal. Allie already knew that Maggie wasn’t going to take it lightly. She’s seen how tough of a woman she was to break.

He gave their options. “One, I could kill this likable gent on his knees over there, drag you out of this car and put you in this box.” Simon gestured to Jerry before he walked over to the pine coffin, knocking on it. He’d explain she wouldn’t suffocate like former Alexandrian, Sasha did followed by the “head outside HQ” bit. Simon would glance over to Allie for a second before returning his attention back to Maggie’s emotionless face.

“Or two. You can turn around, go home. And start watering your assortment. Save everyone and most importantly, me a lot of trouble.” Maggie purred her lips for a minute before Simon’s voice echoed. “ _Yeah_ , we’re going to have to kill one of your people. Then we’re aces.” It took only a second—a split second before a gunshot fired off.

Simon had shot the dude sitting behind Maggie, point blank in the head. Blood splattered the back window as a dreadful moan came from the leader inside. Allie stood a bit horrified as Maggie’s silence told the situation in volumes. But her refusal to reply, provoked Simon to tell his man to shoot Jerry. Jerry winched, closing his eyes as his life was about to end.

“NO!” A loud yell rose from Maggie as she turned towards Simon with almost tears in her eyes. “You don’t have to.”

Simon was pleased to hear it as he nodded in agreement. But the next part was unexpected. Maggie had one last request of them. “I just want to ask you a favor.”

“What is that?” Simon replied.

“I’d like that box. Take Neil home to bury him in.” She asked without another word.

Simon glanced over at the box then back at her. “Favor granted.” They would pack it in for them before the vehicle drove away, Maggie sending a slight glance towards Allie.

It was as if she was trying to tell her something. But Maggie didn’t know her personally nor did they have enough trust in each other. Whatever it meant, Allie would ignore it. Simon took in a deep sigh before scratching at his scruffy chin. Allie approached him, meeting the gaze of Jerry that was of absolute fear.

“Alright, guess that is our sign to move on. Take Jerry here and head back to the Sanctuary. Don’t want to hear any shit.” Simon barked to the others.

The other Saviors would gather themselves, throwing Jerry into the back of the van once again. Their engines roared to life as they drove off onto the highway. It was just Allie and the killer now. Simon holstered his gun away, cleaning up a few things still lying around. Allie just remained where she was, holding herself close as the air got dense and colder.

“Getting chilled?” Simon asked suddenly.

Allie glanced up at him before shaking her head. “No, I’m fine.”

He scoffed. “Your so full of it.”

“You shot a man in cold blood. Doesn’t that bother you?” She wondered half the time how his head worked. It seemed more and more psychotic every passing day.

“Babe, its not like you’ve never seen blood before. Relax. I’m just doing what I was told.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the remaining van.

“I guess – but was that really necessary?” Her hand was on the door handle now. She waited for the reply.

“Who do you think we follow? It’s Negan’s rule. His property, his choices.” Simon climbed up, meeting Allie opposite of him. “Besides, wasn’t I _suppose_ to do my job?” He mocked the warning they heard just days prior.

He was right. They can’t just not do what they promised. Negan would for sure put their heads on sticks if he could. Half the time, he probably wants Simon’s in that position. But until the day he actually does, she might as well keep her composer.

“ _Only one.”_ Negan’s words echoed in her head.

He _did_ only kill one. He killed Neil.


	10. A Supply Run

Simon didn’t have another thought of the night prior. He did what he was told – didn’t he? He followed Negan’s rule book of only killing one to prove who owns their names and their souls. The message seemed to get across. The way Maggie met his gaze, there was some true fear there for a minute or two. That woman wasn’t as strong as she acts or talks.

Simon knew something was up with him. But he hated the fact that Negan just wouldn't listen to him. His way of doing things hasn’t gotten them much of anywhere. Then they should try something else, shouldn’t they? But course it still wasn’t of any use.

Annalise gurgled next to him as she trumped about the room, exploring everything with her fingers. They had to baby proof the room before letting her run a muck. But she was starting to get good at walking which would make any parent proud. Allie was across from him on the floor, baby talking to her as she smiled happily towards her voice. He was happy to see his girls content.

They seemed to be totally different people when they were together. Simon was willing to get horded by a shit ton of dead ones for them. He didn’t see it any other way. Negan was a forgotten memory when they were here in this moment. Kind of what he needed after a day of plundering.

“Look at you. You could do a marathon soon.” Allie picked Annalise up, a giggle coming from her as she kissed her playfully.

Simon smiled at the sight. If they were happy, he was too. She let Annalise go as she continued to wander around. Recognizing her dad, she instantly went to him, toddling over almost. “Whoa, carefully their tiger.” He said, catching her as she giggled.

Allie laughed. “Aw aren’t you just a tinder of smiles.” It sounded as if she meant Simon.

“You mean me?” Simon asked, ticking Annalise now.

Allie nodded. “Duh. Even though she is too.” She crawled over and kissed Annalise then Simon’s bald spot. She got up to search for something to munch on. “Did you ask Negan about the formula?” She asked, her head in the cabinet.

“Uh no. I need to go talk to him though.” Simon replied before rising up. He watched Annalise wander off a bit towards their bed. “Need the call though first. Can’t just go knocking on his door.”

_Simon. You there?_ A voice would say suddenly on his walkie sitting upon the side table.

He went over and picked it up, pushing the button to reply. _Yeah I’m here. What do you need?_

_Want your progress report. Come to my room._ Negan’s static voice cut out. Simon just held the walkie in his hand.

_I’ll be right there._ He replied, heading towards the door.

“I’ll be back.” He said to Allie who nodded. He walked out into the hallway, glancing towards Dwight’s room.

He saw the skinny man sitting at his desk, quietly painting some stain on his chess pieces. “Going to see the boss?” He asked suddenly, not looking up from his work.

“Yeah. Lucky me.” Simon replied.

“I wish you luck then.” Dwight said back, sending a sort of glance back.

Simon gave nod before continuing down the hallway. He observed his fellow Saviors below once he reached the catwalk. Not much was happening beside some chatter among them. It was a quiet night once again which wasn’t a bad thing. If the other groups saw them now, they may have second thoughts on who they were – they were just like them on good days.

When Simon entered his room, Negan was flirting with one of his wives. He caressed her lean legs which didn’t seem she was enjoying much. But who’s to stop him? They were his and she was his – well until someone would finally shoot him. He was starting to get hot and heavy with her before Simon knocked on the door.

She looked up in alarm, recognizing the right-hand man in the doorway. He whispered something into her ear before letting her make her leave. “Make sure to come back later babe.” Negan would tell her before she clicked away in her heels.

“Was I interrupting?” Simon would ask with a slight smirk.

Negan shook his head. “Nope. Was just telling her a little something something, if you know what I mean.” He sent a wink to Simon who just shrugged it off.

Negan cleared his throat, walking over to his loveseat. He gestured to Simon to sit across from him. He did just that. “So – tell me how it went.”

“She agreed to continue to produce for us.” Simon replied simply.

Negan rolled his gloved hand. “And?”

“She wanted the box. I gave it to her for agreeing to our terms.”

Negan made a face before nodding. “Good. But – was it _only one_?” He lifted a finger.

“Yes.” He replied.

“ _Awesome_. I love to hear when things work out.” Negan smiled. “And – you kept your promise which I applaud.”

Simon smiled briefly before it was gone just as fast. “But – you have to make sure it stays as such.” Negan’s words were harsh as if he was giving an order.

“Sure.” Simon replied instantly.

He was given his approval at that point. He was about to get up and leave when he stopped him. “Oh and Simon-” He met his gaze dead on. “I have a task that I want you to do specifically. We shall talk about it later.”

“Of course.” He said as he had paused. “Oh, also. Allie wanted me to ask if we had anymore formula.”

Negan cocked a brow before purring his lips. “Hmm not sure if we do. I can send out a team to look for some though, unless you want your men to.”

“I’ll see how they are doing with the horde.” Simon replied. “But I appreciate it.”

Negan smiled. “Not a big deal. Annalise deserves to be feed to.” His smile faded uneasily.

Simon did a brief nod before walking away. At least the man was looking out for Annalise. But if she does die, it will be on him and Allie would never forgive him. Negan cares more about certain others but it isn’t the same for everyone. Can tell he has favorites. And he knew far too well, he was heading to the bottom of said list.

He sighed before stroking his mustache. He pushed his back to the wall, adjusting his belts a little. “How’d it go?” A voice would ask as he glanced over to find the scarred face of Dwight.

Simon shrugged. “The usual. Do this, don’t disappoint me blah blah.”

Dwight joined, leaning against the wall beside him. “Sounds about right.” He dug into his jean pocket, pulling out a cigarette. He put it up to his mouth and lit it up with his lighter.

“Smoking again I see.” Simon changed the subject. Dwight giving him a look.

“Yeah well, shit has been – well shit. Also not like I have a ton of these lying around.” He held the cigarette between his fingers, staring at it.

“How’s that?” Simon asked.

Dwight went quiet. Obviously it was a touchy subject whatever he was talking about. Or at least he didn’t want Simon to know about it. Something had been off of him recently. He probably told Allie about it if anyone. He saw her as the sister he always wanted, even though his sister-in-law was with him for a long time.

“Don’t have to say anything.” Simon would say to the silence.

“You guys got my back, right?” Dwight asked suddenly. Simon turned to face him, a blank look upon his face.

“As long as you got ours, we got yours.” He replied with a smile.

“Thanks. Glad I ain’t the only one that feels that way.” He took a puff of his cigarette.

“I’m not really the one to talk to about that though.” Simon replied. “You can always talk to Allie about – whatever the hell it is bothering you.”

Dwight nodded. “I know. But this is something I am not sure I should bother any of you with.”

“What you mean?” Simon asked, his hands on his hips now.

Dwight shook his head. “Nevermind about it.”

Simon lifted a brow. “Alright.” He started to walk away before Dwight called out to him.

“Oh and hey, heard you guys need some formula. I’ll go find some.” Dwight offered.

“You don’t need to. I can send my men to do it.”

Dwight just shook his head. “No, I insist. Anything to get me out of this crap hole for a while.”

They shared the silence for a minute before Simon sighed. “Ok, if you want to.” He accepted reluctantly. “Do you want one of us to go with you?”

Dwight shook his head. “Nah, I got it. But mean, you can ask Allie I guess.”

“She’d probably like out of here for a bit too. I know she can get antsy.” Simon replied.

Dwight smiled. “Then it is a date.”

-

Simon came back to the room, glancing over at a sleeping Annalise. “Hey.”

“Hey. You’re back.” Allie replied, putting her book down. “What’d he say?”

“The norm. I asked him about formula.” Simon said tiredly. “He didn’t think we had anymore. So someone is gonna have to go look for some.”

“I can.” Allie offered.

Simon just shook his head. “D already offered. But he wanted to know if you wanted to go with.”

“Sure. I’ll hop along for the ride.” She glanced over at Annalise. “What about her?”

“I’ll keep tabs on her. I’m sure Regina will help if I need it.” Simon replied, going to the cabinet for a glass.

Allie knew she could trust Simon to keep her in good hands. Most of the others were more than eager to help with her as well. Even Negan would make sure she was happy and fed. But she never could trust him enough to watch her for longer than a week. She was already endanger being with the Saviors, having an unstable person watch her would make matters worse.

Sometimes Allie think about what if they were allies with Alexandria. Annalise would have Judith to play with who was a few months more. She was older but not saying they couldn’t be good friends when they grew up. They both were already doomed to learn the ways of surviving. Not like they were anything different.

Allie smiled. “Thank you, hon.”

Simon looked at her confused. “For what?”

“Letting me leave for awhile. I think I need it.”

Simon shook his head. “Should be thanking Dwight. It was his idea to invite you.”

“You’re right. I’ll make sure to do that.” Allie replied, pulling out her dufflebag from under the bed.

Simon would head over to the bed and chill there. Allie would pack a few things including ammo and some extra clothing. Who knows what will happen out there but it was better to be prepared for just about anything. The dead weren’t the friendliest bunch nor were they safe to be around. The ones trapped on the fence were the opposite, unless one broke free.

“You ready to head out?” Dwight would ask, walking in with his own dufflebag.

“Yeah I think so.” She adjusted the strap before throwing it over her shoulder.

He glanced over to Simon who just looked stoic. “I’ll bring her back.” Dwight reassured him.

“You better or-” He pretended to slit his throat as a threat. “And I mean that.”

“I gotcha ya.” Dwight replied, not reacting to it at all. He moved his attention to Allie who just shrugged.

“I trust you. I know you’ve got my back.” She said before walking over to Simon. She hugged him and they shared a kiss. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

Simon took his dominate position, sighing as he watched them walk away. They said their goodbyes to the others along the way, heading out towards the back of the factory. Negan gave a nod of approval before they ventured too far. They approached the holding cells, hearing not much of anything. Daryl was in one of these cells for almost two months, Dwight being the one in charge of him. The idea of being locked in one for that long made Allie’s skin crawl.

“Be glad you never been in one of these.” Dwight called back. “Hopefully it stays that way.”

“I’m surprised Negan didn’t throw me in one the night he took us in.” Allie replied, glancing through every bar they passed. Thankfully, they were empty.

Dwight scoffed. “I am as well. He threw me in one.”

“Probably thought you were going to steal something.” She teased, Dwight sending her a sideways glance.

“I ain’t the average thief.” He replied, Allie giggling behind him. He smiled to hearing her laugh.

They arrived at the back lot a few yards later. Dwight glanced through the collection of vehicles they’ve had. There were a couple heavy artillery ones along with some basic everyday cars. Allie recognized Negan’s black Dodge Charger just chilling among the rows. Dwight had a motorcycle among the cluster of them they had and Simon technically owned the white van sitting with the others.

“What you think?” Dwight asked.

Allie just shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter to me. Sure something more normal is better.”

“My bike it is then.” He replied, walking over to the small group of motorcycles. He pulled out an Indian with some long bar handles. He had always taken good care of it, its chrome was buffered to a bright shine. “Also means a faster getaway if we gain some heat.”

He adjusted the back seat and offered to strap their bags down. Allie was always fond of motorcycles but not as fond as a classic muscle. On their missions in and out of their territory, they always keep their eyes peeled for a treasure among the decrepit world. Negan’s car was one of those finds and he’s kept it up and running since. Simon has promised to find Allie something but they have yet to find what she really is looking for.

“Alright, formula is priority and anything else that could be useful. We’ll keep an eye out for that car of yours too.” Dwight smirked as he took his seat.

Allie returned a smile. “Sounds good.” She hopped on the back behind him.

It roared to life, as he sent a glance back at her. “Hang on now. Not going to dragging you off the asphalt.”

Allie wrapped her arms around his waist. “Ready. Let’s go.” She yelled to him as they pulled out from the lot. The Sanctuary soon disappeared behind the trees.


	11. One Day Out

It had been a day now since they left the Sanctuary. They had stopped at any place they could find that either looked inhabitable or no signs of break in. According to the map Dwight carried, they were still in Savior territory so anything they found, was technically labeled them already. Allie had counted at least five gas stations, which they didn’t find much in beside some loose change and spoiled milk. Allie was lucky to find some tampons though and a few packages of sterile bandages.

They were following the highway for the most part. The fresh air was nice, making a wild mess of their hair but what the hell. This was a luxury and a well deserved break. The Saviors may have taken from the other groups but they still had to scavenge from time to time. Especially when it was things like baby formula for not many groups have that stuff lying around.

They headed pretty far east before doing the round about back around. There was a few abandoned towns they’ve passed, the quiet makes you a bit uneasy. The dead owned the streets, crawling and straddling around every corner. Dwight had both his gun and crossbow on him, while Allie had the Bowie knife Simon had given her and the duel pistols. A few of them would wander over, both of them taking a stab to their head if they got too close for comfort.

They didn’t have to deal wit h the dead much at the Sanctuary. So this world was something different to them. Allie didn’t really like it out here, nor did anyone else. But if you have a whole building – a whole society of people to share with, it was a totally different world. But this was never a world anyone wanted.

The two of them would wander around for a bit, staying in close quarters of each other as a precaution. There was a supermarket in this town that looked pretty alright to go in. The doors however were boarded up, making them seek out a route inside. One of the windows on the far right side of the building was busted out as if I rock was thrown inside. The glass was shattered among a mess that was piled up on the inside.

“Looks like this place has been hit already.” Allie said as Dwight helped her inside.

“Doesn’t hurt to see though.” She followed him deeper into the supermarket.

The shelves were barely holding there shape and some were completely knocked over. Boxes of cheddar crackers and cookies littered the floor, along with pretty much everything else. The place was eerily quiet, making your hair stand on end. Allie would scan through the remaining can foods while Dwight glanced at jarred. There were very few of the canned peaches which pretty much have become a staple to everyone, being that canned fruit lasts the longest.

Dwight held up a jar. “Want some pickled pigs feet?”

“Yuck, no thanks. Not hungry enough for that.” Allie replied disgusted. She glanced at the date on the last few cans before moving on.

“We should see if we can find the baby section.” Dwight said behind her. She nodded in agreement. He would stop at the pickles, grabbing a few of the bread and butter ones. Allie sent him a look. “For Eugene, not me. Nerd loves his pickles.”

“Glad you know us well enough.” She mocked with a smirk.

“Shut up. Let’s keep looking.” He took the lead, Allie following him into the section that would normally have the clothing.

There was a ton of empty lonely hangers about, most of the clothing gone or torn all over the floor. A sudden growl caught their attention as Dwight’s arrow pointed towards a dead one that was impaled under a few of the clothing racks. It growled towards them, helpless reaching out to them and attempting to claw. Allie glanced at its torn clothing, recognizing a blue vest with a name tag that read Henry. This man worked here once in a new moon.

“Poor Henry.” Allie would say.

“Yeah, dude probably got pinned in the chaos and starved to death.” Dwight felt sympathetic as well a bit. He was probably just a teenager, starting his first day on the job.

Allie just shook her head. “No one deserves an end like this.”

“This is what I mean by you care, Allie. You’ve probably got the biggest heart out of all of us. Not saying that is bad thing.” Dwight commented. She was more than happy to smile for that.

“Thanks D.”

He smiled back before letting out a sigh. “Well, can’t leave him like this.” He pointed his arrowhead towards Henry, pulling the trigger as a quick snap echoed. Henry fell limp, the green line on his arrow illuminating the area. It stuck straight out of his head, going instantly through his skull.

Allie frowned. “I’m sorry, Henry.” Dwight yanked the arrow out, wiping it on his dirty jeans.

“Let’s keep moving.” He said moving away, Allie following him.

They found a section that had pictures of smiling babies advertised above it. Must be where the baby stuff would be. There was quite a bit still on the shelves surprisingly. Allie let out a scoff once she saw the big cans of formula mixture. They took it all, their bags getting heavier with each item. She would wander down the aisle, grabbing some new bottles and stuffing a ton of diapers into Dwight’s bag.

She kept looking, making sure to grab at least one of each thing. Dwight found a cozy blanket covered in flowers that he thought Annalise would like. A pair of beady eyes caught Allie’s eye as it was a cute giraffe plush staring back at her. She grabbed that as well for it was too adorable not to. It would make Annalise light up and give her something soft to hold.

“There.” She said to Dwight who finished filling his bag. “Think we’ll be good for a couple months now.”

“Awesome.” Dwight replied, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Think we got this place pretty covered. Say we call it quits and find a place to crash.”

“Yeah, think you’re right.” Allie said, pulling the bag over her shoulder now.

They would search for a secure place to rest their heads once back on the street. There were plenty of buildings to pick from, but one that had lockable doors or intact windows were always the best. They found a complex of an old department store that looked reasonable. They took a look inside before claiming it. Dwight would go grab his bike, sticking it in the alleyway behind them in case someone came looking. An old tarp was on one of the dumpsters they used to cover it.

They had chosen a store that was once a bustling reasonable clothing store, both of them remember buying from such a place. This one had a home decor section which is the chosen area for them to catch some sleep. Each of them chose a bedspread to use as their mattress and opened a two pillow pack. It was sort of like a sleepover, which was kind of fun. Allie and Dwight would joke about good times before letting the dark quiet cradle them to sleep.


	12. Promise Me

They rose the next morning to brisk winter air. Allie threw on her fur lined jacket in hopes to keeping the cold out. Dwight had changed his button up to a flannel one, throwing on Daryl’s leather vest over it. She still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t given it back or even thought about doing such. She kind of was wishing Simon was with them, his leather jacket was like a heated blanket.

“God where did this cold come from?” She shivered.

“Don’t know.” Dwight replied, shaking a little himself. “Would of been nice if this place had electricity still.”

“Oh don’t get me started on our space heaters at home.” Allie started to pace in order to get warmer.

Dwight chuckled. “Then let’s head home. Freezing to death wasn’t on our agenda.”

She followed Dwight outside where the air wasn’t any better. It was a very brisk morning with the sun barely peaking through some clouds. Frost coated the ground, appearing as a blanket of sparkles when the sun did break through. Dwight pulled the tarp off, revealing the glistening of the chrome upon his bike. It too had a little bit of frost embedded on it.

They gathered all their stuff, strapping it down tight on the back hump. If they lost any of their goods, it would have been for nothing. He was about to start her up when movement among the treeline caught his attention. Allie noticed him stop abruptly and stare out into the forest behind them. He suddenly scrambled over to their bags, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

He took a peek out of them. There was a few distinct forms hovering around the treeline, one looked to be a man while the other was a chubbier woman. “Shit.” Dwight whispered to himself, quickly glancing over to Allie who looked clueless.

“What is it, D?” She asked.

He pretended to not know what was going on, picking the binoculars back up. “People.” He replied simply.

“People? Like who?”

“Dunno. Probably some wanders.” Dwight knew far too well that it was Daryl and Tara with the Militia. He felt that lying through his teeth to Allie however was the worst. Someday he’ll have to tell someone, being Allie, Simon or Negan. Simon however already suspected something was up.

“What should we do?” Allie asked, breaking his thought.

Dwight dropped the binoculars, glancing over to her concerned expression. “You take the bike. Roll her a few yards up the road before you start it up. Head back home, be safe.”

“What about you?” She worried, Dwight grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him.

“Listen, I’ll deal with them. I am one of Negan’s lieutenants, it is my duty. If that means going to conversant with them, then that is what I’ll do.”

“Are you nuts? They’ll probably kill you if they find out your a Savior.”

Dwight shook his head before smiling lightly. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

She grabbed him by the arm before he got too far. “D – be careful.”

Dwight nodded. “I will.” He started walking a ways away, hearing Allie’s voice chase him again.

“Promise me you’ll come home.” Allie cried out to him.

He met her gaze dead on. “I _will_ come back.” Allie watched him go farther out into the field, his hands going up in surrender upon getting a few feet from them.

She took one glance back towards him before doing what she was told. Undoing the kickstand, she started pushing the Indian up the road a ways. She decided to go until she could no longer see the field or the complex’s front door. It must have been a few miles before she stopped and looked back to an empty road behind her. She hopped on, starting it up and one last glance back. Nothing.

-

The ride back was a lonely one. Allie kept telling herself that he was going to be just fine and dandy. Also had to figure out how to tell the others, Negan especially. He disappeared? He was taken hostage? No, none of those sounded right. So she decided on the cold-heart truth.

She passed a few dead ones roaming around the sides of the road, searching for some scraps to scavenge. The idea of becoming one of those someday still crosses her mind. The aimlessly wandering rotting corpse that eats anything it can find. She has yet to see one though that was intelligent and a worthy adversary. Who knows, maybe one of them will be one of those.

Being that there was no speed limit, she just went as fast as she wanted. It was kind of a thrill to not obey road laws anymore. But yet, everyone still seems to follow them from time to time, just to get the feeling of being alive through their heads. She was worried about Dwight but she was also excited to see Annalise’s grin again, along with everyone else. Hopefully shit didn’t happen while they were gone like the last time.

She pulled into the Sanctuary lot, not much appearing different straight out of the gate. Parking the Indian and putting down the kickstand, she unhooked their finds but was only able to carry one of them. The guard greeted her at the door.

“Well look who it is.” He said sarcastically.

“What’s up? Did I miss anything exciting?” She questioned.

The guard shook his head. “Not really. Been pretty damn quiet around here of recent.” He glanced back over at the parked bike. “Did you need help with that?”

Allie glanced back to the other dufflebag. “Yeah that would be awesome if you could.” The guard gave a nod before heading over, pulling it over his shoulder.

They entered the holding cell area and appeared out to the main floor. There were a few Saviors roaming about like usual. She glanced up towards the catwalk, seeing no Negan in sight. Kind of surprising, considering it was one of the times he was patrolling his people. She just made her up, hoping to run into him or Simon on the way.

Allie stopped to thank the guard once they arrived at her room. He returned to his post after that as she turned and carried in one of the dufflebags. Simon wasn’t in the room currently either but Annalise was with Regina. The sound of boots approaching caught her off guard as she flew up like a fire. She dropped her guard after recognizing Simon’s girl.

“Hey, your back.” Regina said happily.

They shared a hug before Allie lowered herself to Annalise’s level. She cried out excitedly in seeing her mother again as she toddled over to her. “And hi to you too, baby girl.” Allie said to her, picking her up and holding her close.

“She’s missed you.” Regina said, smirking.

Allie looked at her in her arms. “I am sure she has. Cause her mama isn’t gone for days usually.” She booped her nose playfully, Annalise letting out a shrill laugh.

“You don’t know where Simon or Negan are by chance? I have to speak with them.” Allie asked, letting Annalise play with her hand.

“Think Simon went to grab something. Negan was in his room last I checked.” Regina replied.

Allie sent her a nod. “Ok, thanks.” She went back down the hallway and out to the catwalk. Annalise pushed herself into her chest, Allie smiling to feeling her little body next to hers.

She went up the last set of stairs to where Negan existed. She paused at the door, giving a solid knock on the worn wood. “Come in.” She heard a gruff voice say to her as she opened the door. He was chilling by his whiskey bottle, taking a quick shot.

He turned to find Allie with Annalise in her arms. “Allie Bird. Welcome back.”

“Thanks N.” She lowered herself, letting Annalise roam around. Negan didn’t mind but they had to keep a good eye on her in here.

“How’d it go?” He asked, swallowing the whiskey shot down quickly. He’d flip the glass upside after that and lean on the bar.

“Good. We found enough formula to last a few months.” She replied, taking a seat on one of chairs.

“Awesome.” He said back. “But this isn’t what it really is about.”

Allie shook her head. “No. It is Dwight.”

“What about him?” Negan asked.

“We were about to leave where we were, when a couple people were wandering around in the woods.” Allie started, Negan listening intensely. “Didn’t know who they were but Dwight did what he was suppose to. He went up to them to negotiate.”

“Glad he does what he is told to.” Negan cut in but shortly went quiet.

“He told me to come back here with the goods. And now, here I am.” She completed her story.

Negan was stoic. “So he stayed behind?”

“Yes.” She replied, watching Annalise mess with his bedding.

Negan sighed. “Well guess that isn’t necessarily a good or bad thing. You sure these people weren’t of our friends?”

“You mean like Rick’s group or Hilltop. I don’t know. I couldn’t tell with how far away they were.” Allie said honestly. Negan liked that she was truthful.

“At least I know you are honest with me.” Negan replied, watching Annalise. “Thank you for informing me. I’ll make sure some of us are keeping an eye out for him.” He adjusted his red bandana. “He did say he was coming back, correct?” He cocked a brow to her.

Allie nodded. “Yes. He said he’d come home.”

Negan smirked. “Good. Knew Dwight would be reliable.”

She just nodded. “Of course, sir. I just figured – you should know what happened.”

“I appreciate such, Allie Bird.” He stopped to pick up Annalise and held her for a second. “I’m sure Simon will want to see you’re alright.” He gently handed her over.

“Thank you sir.” Allie replied, sort of bowing her head towards him as she exited the room.

She headed back to her and Simon’s room where he suddenly was. He turned towards the door, a wide smile growing under his mustache. “There’s my two girls.” He rose and kissed Allie before rubbing Annalise’s head.

“Good to be back.” Allie replied, nuzzling with him. But the whole time she stood there, Dwight’s safety was on her mind. Dear god keep your promise.


	13. Told Ya

A couple days would pass as everyone was on the lookout for Dwight now. Negan had wanted to discuss something with Simon this morning. Allie had stayed in their room most of the day with Annalise. She had missed her little bundle of joy. The image of her and Dwight laying all sprawled out on that cold department store room made her smile. She would regret not remembering, cause it may have been the last time she’s seen him.

They always had a good bound since the day the Saviors were forged. Wouldn’t really call it a romantic one just cause Simon had been with her the longest. They were found together and they ended up stuck the same, even if he knocked her up by accident. She still doesn’t regret her fling with Simon that horrible night. They all thought it was their last day on Earth. Shit can hit the fan pretty easily nowadays and it is terrifying.

She’d look over at Annalise who was messing around with Simon’s jacket hanging on the chair. Sometimes she wonders what she thinks, probably not much. But maybe she misses Dwight too. He always looked cute putting her on his knee and making funny faces. In reality though, her giggle makes even the most cold heart smile. Even someone high up on their horse and strict like Negan.

“You doing alright?” Simon would asked, leaning against the door frame.

Allie smiled a bit before it faded away. “Yeah. Just thinking about Dwight.”

“Dwight can handle himself. I’m sure he’ll be back.” That was one of the first times she heard Simon be fully honest about Dwight. It actually caught her a bit off guard.

“I think so too. Don’t see him abandoning us – or me.” She held out the stuffed giraffe to Annalise who giggled towards it. Allie’s smile showed. Annalise made her way over, plopping down in front of her. Allie teased her with the giraffe, ruffling it into her as she grinned happily. “Knew you’d like that.” She said to her.

She could feel Simon’s eyes digging into her as he frowned. He didn’t want to do the task Negan had asked of him. “The talk” was an order to pay a visit to those bizarre garbage people. Course it got heated between them for Negan wants his way the only way. Simon’s mind was stuck in between his way and the man’s way. He had a couple hours though before the plan had to be executed.

“What is this “job” N wanted you to do?” Allie asked him.

He stayed there blank for a minute. “Oh uh, nothing really. Just another negotiation.” He replied finally, kind of lost in his own mind.

“How exciting. Another job he can’t do himself.” Allie commented.

Simon scoffed. “God forbid he gets his hands dirty very often.”

“I guess that is your title though – Right-Hand Man. You do the dirty crap he refuses to.”

“I don’t think he’d last in my shoes for a day.” He replied, checking the blade on his Bowie knife. He entered the room and took a seat in the chair his jacket was on.

Annalise let out a yawn, rubbing one of her eyes. “Think someone needs a nappy nap.” Allie said softly towards her as she scooped her up and placed her down in the crib. She stirred a little before finally shutting her dark eyes.

Simon smirked as he came to hover over them. “Might need to do that myself.”

“Think I could use one too.” Allie whispered.

They took a minute to themselves, cuddling a bit before dosing off on the sofa.

-

Allie awoke to the whine of Annalise whose face was bright red from crying. She glanced around, realizing Simon was no longer beside her. She let out a yawn and a stretch before rising to check on Annalise. “What’s wrong sweetie? Did daddy leave ya?”

She picked Annalise up who slowly calmed down in her arms. She glanced over at the table where their weapons normally laid dormant. Both his belts were gone so must of left to do the task Negan had asked of him. Hers was still laying there, the two pistols gleamed as if saying pick me up. She’d put fussy Annalise down on the chair for a second while she pulled her belt on.

“Think we both need to take a walk.” She said to Annalise who just stared at her with watery eyes. She lifted her up again and opened the door out to the hallway.

It was empty and quiet again. She glanced over at Dwight’s door, noticing it cracked. At first, she hesitated to open it but it opened itself instead. There he stood, the man with half his face a scar. They stared at each other in disbelief. He was shirtless, one of his plaid shirts in his hand.

He smirked to the sight of them, pulling his shirt on. “Told ya I’d come back.”


	14. The Liar

Simon gazed out his windshield concerned. He disobeyed Negan once again. He was feeling quite a few things at once and it was messing with his head. What he did was probably the dumbest thing he’s ever done. Now it was grinding itself into him like a corkscrew.

There was only one thing he can do to save himself from the wrath of Negan – lie. The man was a broker before all this shit went down, he could be highly persuasive. People use to come to him for money loans and help in their finances. How he remembered any of it, will be a mystery. But guess his title did match him then – his game was to negotiate.

His gut twisted itself when he pulled into the Sanctuary lot. Negan was outside, a stoic look on his face. He sighed before hopping out. Negan joined him, Simon uneasily fixing his belt. He glanced over to Negan who ignored him.

“You good?” Simon would ask.

“Nothing on Gavin.” He replied, sounding a bit concerned. Gavin had gone off to hunt down Ezekiel and his men. It was kind of strange not to hear from him. He usually was pretty punctual.

“You want me to turn back around? Roll out? End the mystery?” Simon suggested.

They walked around the van and stopped at the now open door. Negan glanced over at him. “I’ve already sent a team out there.”

“ _A_ _h_.” Simon empathized. “Well I’m sure he is a-okay. If not, then we’ll just send another message.” He did a semi-awkward smirk towards the big man.

“So tell me how it went.” Negan asked, changing the subject.

“Standard message and delivery. Showed them and told them.” He sniffed, even though he was fully lying through his teeth. “There was remorse.”

Negan was pulled away after that. Rick was asking to speak with him over the walkie. He sent one last glance over to Simon before grabbing the walkie and wandering away. Simon rolled his jaw a bit before glancing down at his blue paint splattered boot. Only remaining proof that he did something that would for sure haunt him.

He recalled knocking Jadis’ paint can over when she had knocked him over with a punch. It poured all over his boot, creating an obvious stain. To be honest, he probably deserved it. He was just thankful she didn’t punch hard enough to cause a mark on his face. But it was definitely sore and slightly red.

He let out a sigh of discouragement before heading inside. Only his men and him knew what really happened and he threatened them to keep their traps shut. But he knew it would be found out down the road. He’d stop and glance at the faces around him. Eugene was one of them, holding his jars of pickles that Dwight had brought back for him. He must of just gone and grabbed them from the new stash.

“Eugene.” He would cry out, flagging him down.

Eugene hesitated as the monstrous stature approached him. He never really liked talking to Simon. He kind of terrified him. “Uh y-yes?” He stuttered, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“Know where Allie is at?” Simon asked.

“She was with Dwight a little while ago. W-where I got my pickles from. He thought I’d want them.” He glanced down at his bread and butter pickle jars.

“Alright, thanks.” He replied, pushing him gently aside.

He climbed up to the catwalk, glancing back down at the flock of Saviors. Eugene had stood there for a bit longer before wandering off somewhere. Simon headed towards their hallway, finding Dwight’s plaid shirt talking with Allie. He approached the two, Allie taking notice of him first. She instantly ran up to him and hugged him.

“You’re back.” She said excitedly.

Simon smiled. “Of course I am back. What? You expecting me to be dead?”

Allie scoffed. “No. I know you’ll come back.”

“What happens if I don’t someday?” He asked, Allie going silent.

“I don’t know.” She answered finally, being a bit quiet about it. She glanced back at Dwight who was standing patiently. “Oh Dwight’s back by the way.”

“I can see that.” Simon replied, going over to shake his hand. “Glad one of us managed to make it back.”

“What do you mean by that?” Dwight asked, removing his hand.

“Apparently Gavin has gone quiet. Negan sounded a bit concerned.” He replied.

Allie held herself. “That’s not good.”

“No, its not.” Simon said simply.

“Think he’s in trouble?” Dwight asked.

Simon shrugged. “Not sure. But it is very probable.”

“Or he’s dead.” Allie’s words made the men stare at her startled. The thought of one of the Lieutenant’s falling wasn’t the best thing to hear. But in this world, it is extremely possible. Being either by a mishap with a dead one or maybe even the other groups.

“He was assigned to find Ezekiel. Possible his men may have killed him.” Simon added.

The idea of death made them shutter a bit. Dwight reluctantly agreed. “I think you’re right. We took Ezekiel’s home. He’d have a grudge against us.”

“Feeling powerless probably.” Allie commented. “I wouldn’t put it past him to take one of us out as a warning.”

“Showing dominance.” Dwight added.

“Sounds like him. He is a “king” after all. He feels obligated to protect his kingdom.” Simon replied, heading towards their open door.

Dwight and Allie shared a look once he was in the room, behind the shut bathroom door. “Really think Ezekiel would do something like that?” Allie asked.

Dwight nodded. “What we’ve been talking about. Wouldn’t surprise me if he did kill Gavin in spite.”

“Guess we won’t truly know until that party comes back.” Allie said back, heading toward their room.

Dwight remained in the hallway, watching Allie settle down for a minute to brush her hair out. He turned away, wondering if any of them were safe. Allie hasn’t done anything major on the front lines. She barely has been on such. But anything at this point was possible. They could all be dead in a week.

Dwight sighed, stroking at his blonde hair. He missed Sherry. Maybe someday he’d see her again but he doubted it. He glanced back at Allie who was being caressed by Simon now. He turned away once they kissed. Not that he loved Allie that way, but they seemed happy around each other.

That was something he may never have again. But most people were the same way. They either found love to keep them content or found happiness in other ways. He thought about his chess board and how the pieces each stand for something. That is how this world was now, everyone was on the board, but only some were lucky enough to survive. At least he was one of those – for the time being.


	15. Scare Tactics

Allie was left behind once again for their next mission. Negan had suggested a new action for them to take. It wasn’t the most liked of the kind but it might work. He would gather them all in the lot with the gated dead, Lucille in his grip. He admired the outcome of the crowd before speaking up.

“Our motives don’t seem to be working now. So we will have a new strategy.” He said out to them. Allie and Simon had taking a spot where Negan could see them while Dwight pushed his way through the crowd, joining them.

They all watched intensely, wondering what his plan was. With his knife, he slashed at one of the dead upon the fence as it let out a menacing shriek. Its black, rotten intestines dangled loosely, Allie gagging to the sight. A few of the Saviors in the front backed off a bit, the horrible smell getting to them. Negan smiled to himself while swapping to Lucille who was casually laying against the wired fence.

Without warning, he just jabbed her barbed end into the ooze dripping out. He rolled her a bit until she was covered with a nasty, black gunk and pieces of flabby skin. He revealed her to the crowed, that smile still hauntingly glued to his face. Simon and Dwight shared a glance. Allie wasn’t sure what to think beside it being absolutely atrocious.

“This – is our new strategy.” Negan roared out to them, holding his girl’s newly drudged edge close to his face. That smile still remained. “Bio-warfare is the term.” He skimmed through the crowd, recognizing his two Lieutenants and Allie. “This is our new scare tactic. Hence none of our friends seem to want to comply now.”

He paused, dropping her down to his side. “Cause last I checked, we have plenty of them to go around.” He pointed to the dead on the fence line, they shifting and hissing to his movement. “So we use them. And this is how we do it. All our weapons – coat them with a nice, healthy coat and bam – instant fear and remorse. If any of you know, being bit by one of these nasty things, can cause you to fall ill and change. So, we use them to our advantage.”

His grin was forever plastered to his face that whole speech. It made Allie a bit uncomfortable, knowing that they’d use something they were trying to clear out for the most part. Whatever happened to just killing them and leaving it at that? Obviously that was dead now. But at least Negan was thinking on his feet cause it was true, there are hundreds of them just roaming about, thousands to come the next day.

It was the life cycle now. You’d live, then die and turn into one of the dead. You roam aimlessly for days, weeks, years before someone finally impaled you or a knife pierced your skull. Sometimes there would be sympathy for them, they were all just like each of them once before. A scared soul looking for some reassurance and some others to have their back. But many aren’t lucky enough to find such as they suffer alone and fate comes knocking.

Another reason why Allie was thankful for Negan. He had helped show her that she wasn’t alone. Proved that she could do something as well. She thought about the people they’d inject the virus into. Mean yeah, it would slow them down and make it hard for them to keep track. One minute they would be fine, the next dead and seeking to rip them apart. It was an ultimatum that only a mind like Negan would come to.

“This is how we scare them.” Negan ensured them, looking out beyond his peers. The threesome just a shared a glance among each other.

“Don’t know how this is going to work.” Simon said, crossing his arms.

“You know Negan. He thinks before doing.” Dwight answered.

“Guess we’ll find out then.” Simon replied.

“At least he has something. It may or may not work – but he has an idea at least.” Allie added, looking up at Simon next to her.

Simon just shook his head. “Still could do better.” Dwight gave him a suspicious look as if searching for something on his face.

Allie remembered seeing a mysterious blue stain on his boot when he came back from the last mission. He also was acting a bit off. He was acting as if he did something terrible and was hiding it away in some unknown corner. Simon rarely acted like that, he was usually a tough dude with nothing to hide. Allie had a feeling it had something to do with that blue that was on his boot. What did you do, Simon?

-

The next morning, it was all about playing in the dead ooze. Negan would walk out, taking in a deep breath before making his way over to Simon. He was on the opposite side of the fence, messing in a pile of dead guts that stunk like rotten milk mixed with meat. He stuck the tip of his Bowie knife into the black gunk, Negan hovering over him.

“How’s it going?” He asked, Simon glancing up at him.

“Just dandy.” Simon smiled when Negan gave him a nod. “Got about thirty or so left.” He glanced down the line of the fence, seeing a few of the other men dunking the weapons in.

“This is going to be so _awesome_.” Negan grinned, doing his weird semi-hop out of excitement.

“ _Yeah_ – I guess it will be.” Simon commented, pretending to be excited. Negan moved on down the line after that as Simon stared at the ooze dripping off the blade.

Allie would appear from the front door as she stopped to glance through all the men leaning over. Negan was talking to one of them from their side of the fence. A grin plastered to his face. Allie just shook her head, approaching Simon’s position. He’d lose his concentration on the ooze before glance up at her.

“Needless to say, this is disgusting.” Simon said to her, flicking some of the straddling meat off.

“Your telling me. Think it’ll actually scare them?” Allie replied back.

Simon rose and shook his head. “Am doubting it will scare them like he thinks. Make them a bit more wary of us more or less.” He moved on to the next knife in his pile he had started next to him. He would lean back down, making a face before sliding it through the black gunk of meat and slime.

Allie gave a disgusted look. Hearing it was just as bad as smelling it and her face wasn’t even near it. “Whatever floats N’s boat I guess.” She said, watching him do one and then move on to the next. “Lucille going to to get the death bath too?” She asked curious.

“Sounded like it. He wants me to find a dead one, gut it and let it run down into a bucket. Lucille will be swimming in it.”

Allie shook her head. “Surprised he isn’t freaked out about that.”

“Why? Its just a bat.” He replied, wiping some black off on his pants.

“That bat is only special to him cause he named it after his wife.” She added.

“His very dead wife.” Simon replied, sounding a bit bored.

That made Allie think for a second. “Then what’s the reason we aren’t eloped?”

Simon looked up at a her with a scowl. “You saying _you_ want to get married?”

Allie shrugged. “Well no – was just wondering. Beside, wouldn’t be a very great wedding in this world.”

Simon sighed before rising again to look at her. “I would of married you if this world hadn’t gone to shit so quickly. I was planning on it actually. And that is the whole cold truth.”

“Really?” Allie seemed shocked.

He nodded with a smile. “Well yes. The moment I saw you, I fell for you. Nothing has changed that. You weren’t just a face I chose out of the crowd to have sex with. I truly, deeply love you Allie.”

“Aw, ain’t you cute?” Allie smiled, putting her hand out to stroke his scruffy face. He accepted it with a tilt of his head, humming to himself.

He kissed her hand before forcing her to put it away. “I should get back to work. See you in a bit?”

Allie nodded. “Of course.”


	16. Missing

A group of men along with Negan went out this morning to move some supplies around. Either that or they were bringing more. Allie didn’t care either way. She was told to stay put like usual as both Simon and Dwight left along with them. She was stuck with the awkward Eugene – lucky her.

She needed to get out of the Sanctuary for a bit though. If these walls could talk, they’d say they’ve seen too much violence and doubts. As much as Eugene could use something to preoccupy himself beside making their bullets, Allie didn’t have enough faith in the man to watch over Annalise. He was still a bit skittish and a baby’s cry would make him cringe. So she did what she had to and took her with her.

The place was unbearably quiet, almost eerie actually. It was as if the place was left abandoned like its former self, which it was in its last life. The Sanctuary was originally a factory, not much is known of what kind but many speculate something in the canning industry. Allie hasn’t been around long enough to know what it felt like to walk into a rotting place, forgotten by time that echoed words of years gone by. Only Negan really would know what this place once was in its vibrant time but maybe not. It is probably in its best shape though now than it was twenty maybe even fifty years ago.

While on their run, Allie had managed to grab a baby carrier which was perfect for when she didn’t want to carry Annalise free handed. She gurgled once she was slide inside, glancing up at her with a wide grin. Allie smiled back. “Glad you like it. More comfortable for me.”

She had to readjust one her holster belts however to make it fit well. Now she had a tilted one like Simon did. The man didn’t have hips like her though, making it not so easy. She grabbed a few more things before head out. The guard at the door turned smug towards the sight of them.

“Aw ain’t you cute in that? Now you can go places.” He said to Annalise, booping her nose. She giggled.

“Better for me than just carry her around.” Allie replied.

The guard chuckled. “Guess your right.”

“Mind if we take a stroll for a bit?”

The guard gestured out. “Be my guest. Sure she’d like some fresh air too. Would stay in the boundaries though so we’ve got eyes on y’all.”

“Thanks. I’m sure I could handle it though.” She replied, look back.

“Not with her against you like that. You’d have to aim just right. Wasn’t saying you can’t handle yourself.” The guard smirked with embarrassment. “You are one of our best shots.”

Allie shrugged. “Guess you are right in a sense. I’ll be careful. Thanks again.” She begun to wander off, exiting through the gate.

The dead along the fence stared intensely towards them. The squirming little pile of new meat enticed them as they snarled and growled towards the two. Annalise was curious yet afraid. She wasn’t sure what these things were or what they wanted. They looked like everyone else but meaner. They also smelled funny.

“These are what you avoid, sweetie.” Allie said, pointing towards them. She said it as if she’d understand but of course she wouldn’t. “When you’re older, we’ll make sure you can defend yourself from them.”

The sound of rushing tires caught their attention. Allie turned to find the brigade back, Simon’s van leading the way. But Negan’s Charger was no where to be found. The fact he wasn’t in line made her worry. She approached Simon’s van once he parked, a stoke of worry upon his face.

“What happened?” She asked him as he stroked Annalise’s head.

“Rick is what happened. He and Negan went mono to mono through the city streets.” Dwight hopped out after him, joining them.

“We found his Charger a few miles away later, completely flipped. He wasn’t inside.” Dwight added, an unreadable expression upon his face.

“What does that mean? He’s dead?” Allie asked.

“Not necessarily.” Simon replied instantly, sending a glance over to Dwight. They must of shared some information or something among themselves. Wasn’t the usual shared look. “All we can really do is keep moving forward.” Simon said optimistically. “Negan would want us to do that.”

Dwight nodded. “He’s right. We can’t just let our guard down now.”

Allie wasn’t sure if this meant she was co-leader or what now. Simon was next in line when it came to the leader scale. Dwight would be after him, if something was to happen. It may be temporary of course, unless Negan was really actually dead. They may not know for days from now or weeks, but either way people would follow. Who knows what would happen next. Only time would tell.


	17. What Lies Ahead

Being in charge of a massive group was a challenge. They would follow of course, only cause they had to in order to survive. Simon wasn’t a cult master though like Negan was. But you could tell he enjoyed the spotlight a bit too comfortably. He was always satisfied and searching for better ways to do things – ways he believed Negan messed up on royally.

Dwight saw him as the more common leader type, which really wasn’t a bad change. But he still wasn’t Negan. He and Allie believed he was still alive somewhere. If Rick had him, he’d torture him to death rather than just shoot him blankly. The man had a lot of enemies though, every single other community wanted his blood on their hands. That of which didn’t help them in finding him.

Simon knew they couldn’t just stop looking for him. So everyday, he’d sent a random party out to sniff out some clues or retrace his possible steps. Not much would come up beside the charred skeleton of the Charger. They all had their own ideas of where he was or who exactly took him. Simon himself had a few ideas as well, one of which he still kept quiet about.

The other Saviors weirdly suddenly liked asking Allie for advise. She herself didn’t really care for the attention, it kind of bothered her actually. Even if Simon was the temp leader, didn’t mean they’d just simply ignore her presence. You didn’t ask the First Lady for advice on gathering supplies or how to handle a gun. Allie just tried to keep out of it. She didn’t want any part of it nor did she care. She only really was there to back up Simon and Dwight.

Sooner or later, Negan was going to show that plastered grin again. Allie knew it, she knew how that man thought. He wouldn’t just abandon his turf he’s had for years. His name was cemented into these old walls. And for some reason, she had a feeling he wasn’t going to be happy when he did return.

Her and Dwight hung around the fence line one early evening. They let their legs hang over the railing of the watch tower, overseeing the sunset. The air was nice and crisp, the warm air was starting to rise making for comfortable dusk. Allie let the breeze take her, her brown hair fluttering behind her and eyes closed. Dwight held one of his cigarettes, glancing a smirk towards her every once in awhile.

“Think we’ll ever seen Negan again?” He asked her suddenly.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. “I think so.” She frowned. “I don’t know what Simon is thinking though. Something about him has been bothering me.”

Dwight was silent, taking a quick puff of his cigarette. His smoke would blow away toward the West somewhere. “I’ve noticed it too. He isn’t in the right mindset.”

“This chance to be leader – think it is going to ruin him.” Allie replied. Dwight sending her a concerned look.

“So? What you thinking?” He asked, throwing the bud of his cigarette out somewhere.

Allie let out a sigh. “I’m thinking – about leaving.”

Dwight’s eyes went wide. But half of him also wasn’t surprised to hear such. It had always been a war of decisions for her and Annalise’s well being. “Maybe it is time you did. Mean if you want to. I won’t try to stop you, only if you let me come with you.”

Allie met his gaze before shaking her head. “No, I should go at it alone. I’ll more likely get picked out of the crowd as being a Savior if you follow me.”

Dwight remained quiet almost as if lost in his thoughts. Allie let out a soft sigh before hopping off the railing. “Can I tell you something then, Allie?” He said suddenly, Allie crossing her arms.

“What is it?” She recognized a look of fear in his eyes. She’s never seen anything like it on Dwight before.

He took in a breath before sighing with relief. “I’ve been going behind Negan’s back.” He got off the railing and walked up to her, pointing to himself. “I’m the mole.”

-

“Y-your the one telling the Militia what we’ve been planning?” Allie said in disbelief.

Dwight nodded. “Yes. It’s me. I-” He trailed off, trying to think of the right words. “I did it to protect me, you, Annalise – hell maybe even Simon.” Allie frowned to hearing this as he put a hand on her shoulder. “I probably screwed us though more. Now that I’ve told you that, I wouldn’t blame you for leaving. Cause shit is probably coming our way.”

Allie still couldn’t really wrap her head around it but yet, she understood why Dwight did it. He wants out, he always had. He hated being forced to do the bidding of a dictator who made more enemies than friends. Allie kind of felt the same sometimes. And Negan was also the reason Dwight felt so out of place and the physicality of course shown on his face. He’s broken Dwight if anything.

“I don’t blame you.” Allie said finally.

Dwight was relieved to hear her agreement. He smiled. “Thank you Allie.”

“But what if Simon finds out? He’ll call you out on it.” Allie added concerned.

“I’m not too worried about Simon. And I doubt you’d tell him either.” He replied, adjusting his shirt sleeve.

“Not if I am gone by then.”

“Then you should go. It might be good for you to leave. Simon won’t like it, may try to hunt you down.” Dwight suggested.

“I know he will.” Allie replied. She had been with him long enough to know how he thinks. So then she’ll make him have a choice. It is either her and Annalise or his position. That is what Negan would do.

“Run then.” Dwight said strictly, grabbing her by the arm. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Allie nodded. “You’ve got my word.”

-

Allie thought long and hard about what she’d write out on a scrap piece of paper. She just simply said that she had to leave, it was getting too hot for her and Annalise. Decided it was best for them to go their own way for their sake. She knew this little note wouldn’t stop him from going after her. She was taking Annalise with her on top of it.

But it was time for Simon to realize what he wanted more. If he wanted a family or leadership more. Something inside her was saying he’d pick Negan’s spot over them. But maybe he has enough heart to choose them. After sitting there for almost two hours and writing down her thoughts, she was finally satisfied. She went to the bed, pulling her dufflebag out from under it.

Would take just as long to stuff as much as she could into the bag. Inside the dufflebag, she made a smaller bag for Annalise, stuffing it with formula, toys and blankets. Dwight would appear in the doorway as she glanced over to it. He joined her, helping her fit anything she could in anything. Annalise was watching them eagerly, bouncing in her crib.

Once they were filled but not too heavy for her, she zipped it up and threw it on the floor. Allie went over to Annalise who looked up at her curiously. “You ready for the biggest adventure of your life?”

Dwight placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before she turned to him. “Whatever happens out there or wherever you go, remember that you have people who love you.”

Allie’s eyes went back to Annalise who smiled. “I know.”

“What is your plan out there?” He asked.

“I’m gonna try and find our old squad, if any of them are still out there.” She replied, picking Annalise up now.

Dwight nodded. “Sounds like a start. At least they’d let you back in – if they recognize you.”

Allie held her child close, pressing her face into hers. She cooed to feeling her warmth. Dwight smiled. “Maybe not with this one – but they knew I was pregnant. They’d probably love to meet her, especially the three that I was closest to.”

He sent her a smile. “I hope you find them then.” He glanced down at Annalise. “As for you sweetie, I hope you grow up good and strong. Watch your mama for me.” He leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead, her hands grabbing at his face and pressing into it.

“Thank you, D. For everything you have done for us.” Allie said, almost in tears. “I’ll miss you.”

Dwight was getting a bit teary too, as he tried to hide it. “Yeah – just stay safe please.” He sniffed, wiping a warm tear away with his finger.

She grabbed him suddenly and pushed him into them. He hugged them tightly, wishing he didn’t have to let go. It was bittersweet feeling the faith of someone close. Allie hadn’t felt this in a long time as she let the waterworks do its worse. Dwight had for force himself away, rapidly wiping at his face and pulling his blonde hair back.

“Sorry.” He said sadly with a sniff.

Allie shook her head. “Don’t be.” She grabbed the dufflebag quietly, sharing one last glance with Dwight before stopping in the doorway. She looked back at the room and the scar faced man. “I might come back someday. When I do, I hope you’re still here. Same with Simon.”

Dwight struggled to keep a straight face but nodded. “Hopefully. I hope you find what you are looking for.” He clenched his fist, watery eyes falling to the floor now.

Allie waved before walking out into the hallway. She slid Annalise into her carrier, giving her a kiss. Pulling the dufflebag over her shoulder, she continued to walk. It felt wrong but it felt right at the same time. Maybe someday in the future, they’d return and everything would be just dandy.

Negan, Dwight and Simon would be outside waiting. Even better, the war would be over. Everyone would be back to their old selves. But Allie knew that whatever would happen, she’d have to protect Annalise. That was her priority – no matter what. It was time for a change. And with one last long look at the old factory they called the Sanctuary – that story has begun.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the ending of the first book. I did make a second one so I'll work on posting that for you guys next. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one :)


End file.
